Changed
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: During a battle garmadon brings out his toy and uses it on jay and zane.What will happen?Whats garmadon up to?Will jay and zane ever be turned back to normal and why does garmadon make weird wishes?And what happens after that?
1. poof your a

Kais POV

We have been fighting with lord garmadon for over a couple days and no one has had the upper was likely called the sencles war.

I started charging tworads scales who had his back turned about to bash cole who was fighting another snake.

I quickly bashed him on the head. He first walked for a bit trying not to black out but failed and went into blackout.

Cole turned around at me patting."Thanks bro"He said.

"You'll have to thank me some more later first we have to bash these snakes into the ground"I said shooting fire at a charging snake.

Garmadons POV

These snakes are useless why did I ever think that they could beat the ninja.

I then looked over at the white and blue Ninja who were facing away from me.

I thought for a moment ,Then it hit me.

"If I turn the two lower class ninja into a weaker speceis then we might have the upper hand"I said to myself."Then when this is over Ill unleash my secreat weapon to use the ninja"

Coles POV

Me and Kai were back to back trying to fight of the snakes but just as one of the venomari were gonna bite me ,Some one quickly frose it in possion.

I looked over at zane and smiled."Second time some one has saved my life"I yelled.

Zane stood there for a moment then nodded.

Garmadons POV

I saw that the ninjas were starting to beat us .if I were a ninja I would have cleared this snake pit out by now . If I was a ninja.

"Might as well do it now"I whispered.

"Hear me mega weapon ,I declare One wish and that wish is ,I wish that the blue and white ninja where turned into lower class speceis!"I yelled.

Then the mega weapon started glowing bright and I started to become weaker and weaker.

Then it stopped.I kneeled down trying to have the strength to get back up.

Once I did I yelled retreat and we quickly got on the evil bounty and flew out of sight.

Kais POV

The first minute I'm fighting a snake then the next there's a light then dust every where.

I thought I heard garmadon say something but whatever.

"Guys you ok?"I yelled through the dust. No one responded.

I kept walking until I triped over something, or someone.

"Hey what was that for?!"The person yelled.

I instantly knew it was cole by the tone of his voice."Sorry about that I couldn't see"I said helping him up.

"No problem..OUCH!"Cole said rubing his head.

"You ok?"I asked."Yea I'm fine I guess when the dust came some snake bashed me up top the head"Cole said.

"We can fix that,Zane cole needs ice!"I yelled. He didn't respond.

"Zane!You ok?"I yelled no one said anything.

"Jay where are you!"Cole shouted .no one did anything ,I looked around I didn't see zane or jay.

Then I heard a low whimper.I turned around at cole who was looking at to dark figures in the corner.

But when they stepped out I almost fainted.

Zanes POV

I couldn't eye lids felt like lead.

I tried to open them ,but the light was to bright ,I quickly shut them.

But then I heard someone call my name."Zane where are you!"The voice yelled.

It sounded like kai then another vocie shouted "Jay are you ok!".

That time it was cole.I quickly tried to stand up but something was wrong here.

when I stood up my body was really close to the ground and my feet where smaller

I then walked over to a small puddle ,And there was a black and white dog face staring back at me.

I started freaking out,Robots don't turn into dogs!

I started walking in a circle trying to calm down ,Then I tripped over something.

I looked behind me to see another dog but kinda gray and black."What was that for?"The dog said.

My eyes widen I knew the voice"J...jja...jay?"I said.

He looked at me"Zane is that you?"He asked.

I nodded."why are you a dog!"He yelled.

"That a question for the both of us"I said.

He looked at me the his eyes went wide.

He looked down at his furry paws the up at me

"Oh no"I said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh why am I a dog am supposed to be a human!"He yelled.

"I sence this is garmadon's doing"I said trying to calm jay down.

But why would he do this?

i looked back at jay who was frozen in place.I then turned around to see cole and Kai looking at us.

I looked at jay who started puppy dog eyes.

Well here goes everything I said and stepped out of the dark with jay.

Kais POV

I looked at the animals before us.

Dogs,Dogs that where white,Black and grey.

Cole looked at me,Then back at the dogs .

He slowly aprocted the white and black one that had a coller on.

"be careful"I said

"I will mom"Cole said smerik ng at me.

I frowned.

He kneeled down at the white and black dog and looked at the coller.

His eyes widend."what is it cole?"I asked.

"This dogs name is zane julien...And this dogs name is jay walker"He said looking at the other dog.

I put a hand over my mouth.I looked at the dogs then asked them."Do you dogs know what a ninja is?"I asked but knew they couldn't talk.

The dogs then started jumping up and down Happly.

My eyes started watering.

I ran to them and hugged them along with cole.

"At least your alright"I said.

"Me to"Cole said.

I looked up at the the sky threw my watering whipped them.

"We should get going the suns going down"I said looking at the pink and orange sky.

"Yea let's get going you flea bags"Cole said laughing while running away from jay and zane.

I started chuckling.


	2. First day of the change

Zane's p.o v

we started walking home with cole and Kai asking us many many questions Like how do

you feel? And what's it like being a dog. Well of course I can't tell them because I'm a

dog . I then looked at jay I could tell that jay didn't like being a dog for even a minute

because after three minutes he went into a scratching fit because of the fleas and ticks.

when we finally got to the bounty nya came running out of the control room followed by

lloyd,misoki, and sensie. Nya then looked at "awwww there so cute where did you get

them" Nya said patting jays head. Jay then took a step back then gave a low growl at Nya.

"well they aren't very nice" Nya replied "hey where's zane and jay"? Nya asked long story tell you later"kai said .then lloyd , misoko and senise then walked over to me

"this dog seems calm "Lloyd said scratching my I didn't mind though I felt

violated and went behind jay. "he sure is shy" misoko said .

In the control room...

"so where did you get these two"? Nya asked. "Well" Kai started."well what "? Lloyd asked.

"well you see those two dogs are zane and jay"cole replied

"what" everyone said at once. Then they looked at me and jay I then hid behind jay again.

Nya came over to jay and then freaked out asking question's.

_"are you ok? Do you feel pain? What's it like being a dog?"_Nya quickly asked

jay then let out a big bark."Nya they can't talk there dog's remember"cole said

"oh yea dogs can't talk "Nya said awkwardly ."what happened how did they become dogs"? Lloyd asked

"we were fighting lord garmadon then he pulled out his mega toy thingy and made a wish" Kai replied

"well what are we gonna do "? cole asked .

"I think there is a tea for this "senise then said ."there is"? I said but only a bark came

out."is there like a tea for every thing or something I mean there was a tea that turned cole into a kid for a week"Lloyd said .sensie thought for a moment then said "I guess there is " he replied."I will be back in about a week"sensei said

JAY'S p.o.v

"week I can't be a dog for a week I won't last with out video games,pizza ect ."

"jay we can't understand you remember"? Lloyd said .I looked behind me to see zane

shy as always.I stepped out of the way not blocking zane anymore I never really got to

see his hole body just his face .He was a white /gray dog almost like me but I have no

white also had the same black spots on him like me .lloyd then came over and

started scratching behind Zane's ear. I guess zane loved it because his tail started to

wag happily."well Zane's loving this"Lloyd chuckled .I then felt a hand scratching my

back my tail started to wag it felt so wonder zane loved 17 minutes

we went outside to "play"

KAI's p.o.v

we walked out side to the fresh (not counting misoko and wu )air blowing against our faces."what do you guys want to do know"?lloyd asked."hey you know what would be fun"I said

"what"Nya asked

"it would be fun to see zane and jay try to catch a frisbee "I snickerd looking at zane and

jay."so jay and zane are you up to the challenge"Lloyd then let out a huge

scary growl witch made everyone jump back."i'm guessing that's a yes"cole said

"know zane remember you have to use your mouth only ok"Kai said as he held the

frisbee.

Zane's p.o.v

i never would have guessed that when I would turn into a dog I would be treated like a

dog not a ninja."ok zane you ready"Kai asked.I barked once (that means yes in my dog language) .Kai moved the frisbee ready to throw it to where I could not catch it.

The frisbee then went high in the air heading my way i stood there for a moment then

started running backwards to where the frisbee landed right in my mouth.I set the frisbee down right next to Kai's foot panting.

Kai bent down to my level and smiled patting me on the head.I growled at then laughed.

Kai and cole had to go train and me and jay stayed with Nya and Lloyd."jay your so cute

as a dog"Nya Lloyd came outside with bowls of water."here you go zane drink up"Lloyd said setting down the bowls of water.

I looked at the water for a moment then I though of how thirsty i was. It's kinda hard to

drink water as a dog so I just slirped it and Lloyd laughed at how I was drinking it

I stopped drinking the water after about almost ten minutes."man zane you thirsty "jay said.

of course nya and Lloyd did not understand what he said.

Lloyd's stomach then growled.

"Time for dinner"Nya all walked into the kitchen it was Kai's night to cook.

Kai made roast chicken and mash potatoes and green beans it smelled good but me and

jay had to eat left overs from yesterday's dinner witch I made so it wasn't that bad .

After we where done eating Kai ,cole,Llyod and Nya went to bed while me and jay stated up watching the night sky.

zane?jay said .yea jay? I replied. Do you like being a dog? Jay asked.

well it's good and bad but i like it so far at least we aren't abused like dogs on TV I replied .

yea at least we have a family who dose not beat whispered

then we both fell into a deep to be woken up by a scream of terror!


	3. Garmadon's new secret weapon!

JAY'S P.O.V

As me and zane were about to drift of into deep sleep we were awoken by a scream coming from down the hall.

'That sound's like Nya!' I said running down the hall with zane right behind me (only zane heard jay say that)

Me and Zane rushed inside Nya's room to see her being held by skales and some other snakes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU COLD BLOODED FREAK"I screamed but came out a large growl /bark.

skales turned to see me and Zane in the door way then he started to smile.

"It look's like lord garmadon's plan worked like he said"Scales said slivering over to us As the other snakes kept a tight grip on Nya.

scales looked at me then zane .He then slowly brought his hand down to zane.

Zane started to growl. and as soon as scales hand had scratched behind Zane's ear. HE then snapped down on his hand.

I was shocked to see that zane bit someone ,well he is a dog and I would have done that to.

scales started to shake Him off while screaming in pain.

then I heard footsteps behind me which lead to Kai and cole standing in the door way

Kai then looked at the snakes holding his sister then screamed

"Let go of her you stupid snakes and why are you here?" Kai said

skales then shook zane off his hand the use his tail to throw him against the wall knocking him out.

I then quickly ran over to zane to help him up ,but he was out cold.

Scales then said "we are Not here to take you ssssissster ,we are here for a tessssted subjected for lord garmadon's secret weapon To use against you Ninja with one of your own"scales hissed

Kai then said "what kind of secret weapon are you talking about?"Kai asked

Scales then then pulled out something behind his back.

he then said "I can't tell you what the weapon isss but I can tell you good night."he said throwing down a bomb that made smoke

I started to cough with my eyes watering. I could hear Kai and cole coughing to.i then started to get really sleepy.

Then something fell behind me and I front of me.

then everything started to get dizzy and sleepy.I started sawing back and forth .I then tripped over something falling onto the ground.

I could not get back up off the ground because I felt so sleepy and dizzy.

I then looked over where I tripped to see Kai and cole passed out with Nya passed out on her bed.

Then everything started to get dark.

then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while Its just school home work **

**and I play two different instruments clarinet and piano and so I'm really busy **

**but I will start a new story soon if you guys vote on my sorry for not saying garmadon's secret weapon in chapter 1 or chapter 2 I will revel the. Weapon in the next chapter **

**Thanks for the reviews have a nice day.**


	4. Garmadon's plan

Kai's P.O.V

My eyes slowly started to open ,but it was hard because I felt like I've been asleep for hours.

When I got to my feet cole Nya and jay were all still asleep but I didn't see zane.

I walked over to cole and started to shake him .then he started to groan.

"cole are you ok?"I asked he then started getting to his feet and said "I'm ok just a little dizzy."

I then walked over to jay and stared to litghly shake him.

Jays eyes then flew he and started to whimper.

" shh It's ok jay we justed got knocked out by that stupid snake you'll feel better once you get on your paws."I said

jay the barked and started to get to his feet.

I looked over the room to see cole helping Nya up.

cole then looked at me then jay then Nya ."Has anyone seen zane?"cole asked

I then looked around the room to see that zane was no where .

Jay then walked over to Nya's bed then crawled under it.

"Jay what are doing get out from under my bed."Nya said

jay then came out from under Nyas bed pulling zane by the tail

zane then swat his tail away from jay and stood up.

"well that's everyone"cole said patting jay on the head

I then walked over to zane and started scratching behind his ear .

zane started waging his tail

cole and Nya then walked over to us.

"So what do you thing the new weapon is that scales was talking about?"Nya asked

cole then said "I dont no but whatever it is I sounds like trouble" Nya then yawned

Then zane and jay ran out of the room.

"Hey were are you guys going?" I said running out of the room to find them back on there beds sleeping

cole the came up behind me "It is pretty late I guess we should get some sleep so we can find out what garmadon's planning"cole said

I then yawned "I guess your right ,good night Nya"

"Good night "she Said yelling down the hallway the she turned of her light

I then looked at jay and zane feeling bad that garmadon is coming after one of them.

"so you think we should sleep in the living room tonight?"I asked cole

cole the said "well... maybe we should because scales said the weapon would turn one off are own against us and we don't want that to happen "

"I'll go grab some blankets and pillows"I said running to go get them but when I returned cole was all ready fast asleep on the couch .

I signed walked over to cole and putting the blanket over him

I walked over to my chair and got ready to close my eyes but the I looked over at zane who was still awake

I got up and walked over to zane and sat down "something wrong zane?"I asked

zane shook his head.

"Dude I know something's wrong but you cat tell me because your a dog"I said

then zane sprang up from his spot and started to point near his chest

I was confused for a moment then I pushed on zane's chest and his panel opened

"Hey your not a nindroid anymore your a dog droid "I said

zane raised his brow.

"Okay I'll stop so what do you want me to do know?"I asked

zane then pointed to his voice switch that was set on canine .

I then turned the switch to the right and It was know set on English

"so what was that supposed to ?"I asked

zane's mouth then opened "It was supposed to let me talk instead of bark and growl" zane said

when he said that I jumped back . I patted zane on the head and said " good dog at least know we can understand one brother "I said

zane then licked my face.I then yawned again.

"we should be getting to bed"zane said

I looked at the clock on the self above me it was 10:00PM

"yea we should see you in the morning"I said walking to my chair

"good night "zane said letting his head fall onto his pillow

"Good night" I say back

I got snuggled up in my blanket then closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep

* * *

With garmadon...

"You didn't get the white one!"garmadon screamed

"My apologiesssss masster we could not find him when the othersssss passed out"scales said

"It should have been easy he's a filthy mutt he cant fight back"garmadon said

"Masster we will get the mutt and bring him to you tomarrow night when we give the other to Ninja a distraction"scales said

"you better ,and If you don't i will use my weapon on you "garmadon said

"We wil get the white ninja but we will do it with force"scales said slithering out of the room

garmadon then smiled then said to him self

"once we get the white ninja then shoot him with my special weapon no one will stand in my way and the others will fall at there own brothers feet or should I say paws"garmadon said then he started to chuckle

"Have pleasnt dreams ninjas because in the morning you will be destroyed"Garmadon said

* * *

**ok I hope you like this story and want it to keep going and the next chapter requires An OC so if you want your OC in my next chapter please leave a review.**

**And at the beginning Did any of you think that zane was captured by scales cause when I went over this it sounded like he was caught.**

**Have a nice day ㈴3**


	5. Meeting clarity and Allegra

_**ok I'm using wolfy9114 's OC and Peytontacoway11's OC **_

_**here's wolfy's OC ㈆2**_

**_Name-__clarity Winston hill_**

_**Gender -female **_

_**mood -even though she's had a hard past she's still sweet kind and careing**_

_**NOW Peytontacoway11's OC **_

_**crush-NOBODY **_

_**looks-orange T-shirt blue jeans shorts,orange sneakers,blue jeans jacket ,she has blue / green eyes and curly hair .**_

_**Now peytontacoway11's OC ㇬2**_

_**name:Allegra walker (yes she's jays long lost sister )**_

**_crush__:Kai_**

_**looks-yellow tank top and denim shorts black leather jacket and black combat .short auburn hair and dark blue eyes .**_

_**mood-always trying to lighten the mood even though she's had a dark past.**_

_**theses sound like interesting OC 's **_

* * *

_cole's P.O.V _

_I slowly opened my eyes .Last night was a pain I think I got a cramp in my back From sleeping on the couch._

_ThenI heard people talking in the kitchen.I thought it was Kai and Nya but the other voice didn't sound like Nya._

_I then looked around the room to see jay just know waking up but no Kai or zane._

_I then started toward the kitchen to see Kai eating a bowl of cereal with zane eating leftovers in a bowl ._

_"hey cole your finally up ,you want me to get you some cereal?"Kai asked _

_"sure ,but who were you talking to?"I asked _

_"oh ya I forgot ,you know how zane s a robot ?"Kai said _

_I nodded _

_"well last night zane pointed to his chest I opened the panel the there was a switch that was set on canine so I set it to english then Zane started talking human ,I don't know?"Kai responded **  
**_

_"that sounds cool but why would your dad create you with a canine switch zane?"I asked taking a bite of my cereal _

_"nobody knows"zane responded _

_then me and Kai started to laugh which made jay come running into the room to see what was happening _

_jay then started to bark_

_i looked at him confused _

_"um what is he saying zane ?"I asked _

_zane paused for a moment then said "he's saying that what was funny and why was I not the one to make the joke."_

_me and Kai both chuckled _

* * *

_KAIS POV _

_As soon as we finished our breakfast the alarm came on with Nya running down staris and screaming _

_"guys snakes have been spotted in jamonaki village and two girls are being held by them"_

_Me and cole rushed out side and transformed our weapons IN to our rides _

_I looked back at Nya _

_"Nya stay here with zane and cole and call us if anything happens"I said driving away with cole right behind me ._

_2 hours later..._

_as soon as we arrived a jamonakI village we say scales holding a girl in a yellow tank top and denim shorts and another girl with orange T-shirt and blue jean shorts._

_i rushed up to scales with my sword in hand _

_"let them go!"I screamed _

_scales then turned to me then smiled _

_"and why would I do that you sssstupid ninja attack!"scales screamed_

_then In a second we were surrounded by snakes_

_then me and cole backed up to eachother then screamed ninjago!_

_soon me and cole were knocking down snakes and sending them high in the sky _

_when we stopped .the only snake that was left was scales still holding the two girls I couldn't help but smile dreamly at the one wearing a yellow tank top._

_next thing I know cole is gaming up on scales._

* * *

_Zanes POV _

_It is so boring just siting and waiting for your brothers to come I now what Nya feels like when we leave Nya came in my room with jay not far behind._

_And he was wearing a blue coller that said jay walker!_

_"Ok zane we are gonna put a coller on you so that the mean bad dog catcher won't get ya"Nya said _

_ok she can be a little scary when your a dog talking about getting kidnapped by a human when your a dog _

_soon a white coller was around my neck with tag that said zane julien _

_"I don't like it"I replied back to Nya _

_"well zane just wear it and besides you look cute with..."Nya couldn't finish her sentence because there was a knock at the door ._

_"Oh I wonder who that would be I'll be right back"Nya said leavening the room _

_"man I thought she'd never leave"jay said ripping off his coller _

_"I thought you liked the coller "I questioned _

_" it does is give you a big rash"jay said useomg his foot to scratch behind his neck._

_then all in one Second a figure came crashing throw the wimdow grabbing zane and throwing jay on the wall knocking him out cold ._

_then when he was about to escape Nya ran in the room to see only the figure jump out the window with zane laughing but the laugh sounded so...familiar? _

* * *

_Cole's POV _

_As I ran up to scales then I kicked him in the gut._

_He then screamed In pain and yelled retreat droping the to girls and silvering away out of sight._

_"Well that was very easy"cole said turning around to see Kai helping up the girl in the yellow tank top._

_I went over and helped up the girl in the orange t shirt and blue jean shorts._

_"thank you so much those snakes were really well mean"said the girl in the yellow tank top _

_"no problem it's what we do by the way my names kai"_

_"well my names Allegra walker and this is clarity Winston hill "said Allegra pointing to the girl in the blue jeans._

_"hi "clarity said _

_"well hello clarity would you like to maybe go out?"I asked _

_"pft as of"clarity said _

_"why do I not win with girls why is that"I screamed _

_Then Kai said "wait did you say walker?"_

_"um yea my last names walker it might sound familiar because I have a brother who lives here and I'm comming to see him"allegra said _

_"Well guess what we live with your brother "Kai said _

_"Thats great I haven't seen him in like forever"Allegra said _

_"yea and I was dragged here so that you could find him because you knew he was probley famous"clarity said _

_"Well...have of that is true but the other half is I just want to see my big bro"Allegra said_

_"yea right"clarity said."its true"Allegra said then they both started to yell at each other _

_(ok so you should know by now that these two don't like each other so sorry if that was not what you wanted them to be wolfy and Petyon) _

_Then Kai's phone started to play barbie girl song .I chuckles at that and Kai's face went red. Kai got it out of his pocket to see it was from Nya._

_he picked up the call"hey Nya what's wrong?"Kai asked _

_As nya was explaining what happened Kai's face turend to shocked._

_"what's wrong Kai?"I asked concerned _

_Kai looked at me then said _

_"they took zane"Kai said_

* * *

Ok i hope you liked that chapter and more is on the way know please vote on my poll and good day to you.


	6. Finding out

Cole's POV

I stood there shocked."Wait what do you mean they took zane?"I yelled going up to Kai

"What I mean is that the snakes took zane or someone else,Nya said she only saw a black figure"Kai said

"Um whos zane and why is it so important that the snakes took him?"Allegra asked.

I looked at her angry."What"she said backing up.

I grabbed her by the shoulders."What so bad is that garmadon's gonna turn our brother in to a big monster how does that sound"I screamed at her.

She looked at me then said "I'm sorry ,I didn't know it was that important"She looked down at the ground frowning.

I looked at Kai and clarity who were frowning at me.

I sighed."its ok now we just have to get to the bounty"I said.

"How are we gonna get there?"Clarity asked.

kai looked at her then at me."What,How are we gonna get there"Clarity said again.

"This way"Kai said transforming his sword into his motorcycle.

"That's AWESOME!"Allegra yelled running over to Kai.

Kai looked at Allegra for a while then helped her on to the motorcycle.

I looked at Kai smirking he then looked back at me mad he got on the motorcycle with Allegra and drove away.

I transformed my scythe into my vehicle and got in with clarity behind me then drove after Kai.

Nya's POV

I ran over to jay and shook him.

He opened his eyes and started getting up he looked at me sad.I frowned then patted I his head

Then Kai and cole came in the room with two girls.

"Nya are you ok?"Kai said coming over to me and jay.

"Yea I'm fine someone came to the door and I went to go see who it was then a guy came in a took zane"I said looking back at the girls.

i guess cole saw what I was doing then said."I guess your wondering who these to ladies are ,Well this is clarity Winston hill"Cole said as the girl waved.

"And this is Allegra walker"Kai said stepping out of the way so I could see her.

"Wait her last names walker?"I said looking down at jay who was now standing near Allegra.

"Um yes she's jay's long lost sister."Kai said going over to her.

"This dog is so cute what's his name"Allegra jay.

I looked at Kai who looked at cole who was looking at jay.

"What's wrong"Clarity said walking over to us.

There was silence.

cole than said."Well the dogs name is...Jay"Cole said

Allegra looked at us then at jay then back at us.

"Oh just like my brother but where is my brother?"She said walking over to Kai.

Kai just stared at her.

"Well..."She begin"where is he?"

"Um I'm trying to say this in not a weird way"kai said looking at the confused Allegra.

No one said anything until clarity said."So where is her brother and what's going on"

We all looked at Kai."Um Allegra your brother is...That dog right there"Kai said pointing to jay.

She looked at Kai then she got angry."Is this some kind of joke where is my brother"She yelled at Kai.

"I'm telling the truth that dog is your brother"Kai said looking at jay.

"Prove it"Allegra said crossing her arms.

"Ok"Kai Said going over to jay.

Kais POV

Now how am I gonna do this ,I said to myself.

I thought for a moment then I got it.

"Jay knock knock"I said as the others looked at me weird

Jay then barked and it really sounded like he said who's there.

"Iva"I Said still looking at the others.

Jay barked again like saying Iva who

"Iva a sour hand from knock'in"I said

jay the started bursting out laughing but like at dog he fell on the floor looking like he was holding his stomach .

"so know do you believe that's your brother"I Said walking over to Allegra

She looked at me "No any dog can be trained to do that 'But If it is jay which it isn't he'll have to try to answer this question"She said going down to jays eye level.

"What's our mom and dad's name ?"She asked jay.

jay stood there for a moment then walked over to the desk which had a blue paint jar on it.

He got on the desk a put his paw in the paint then knocked a piece of paper on the ground then started writing.

We stood over jay for a moment until he Stoped writing and stood up.

Allegra took the paper which had ed and Edna written on it badly but to were you could make it out.

She looked at jay then us then jay again."no dog can do that and no dog could know our parents name so You...You really are jay"She said

jay nodded.

she looked at jay Then she closed her eyes and fainted.

Then clarity fainted falling in to coles arms.

I rolled my eyes then said "Oh brother"


	7. Who's the dark figure?

Zane's POV

I kept trying to wiggle out of the dark figures grip ,But he was to strong, I finally stopped and took a breathe.

"Aaww what's wrong little doggy finally give up ,I thought a ninja never quiets"Said the dark figure.

"I'm not giving up I'm just taking a breathe And sorry about this"I said

"About what Little doggy?"The figure said.

"This".I said.

I sank my very sharp canine teeth into the figures arm.

I then tightened my grip on his arm ,But the flesh tasted scaly.

He Then Started to scream as he slash me around ,But I kept my grip tight.

The figure then started punching me on the noise and kicking me in the gut.

He then gave me a blow to the noise again.

I lost my grip and fell on the .

"Why you son of a ***** Dog I'm gonna kill you for that!"The figure yelled and started after me.

I got up and started running with the person right on my tail.

I Kept running not looking back at my dognapper ,until I stopped right in front of a high water fall.

I looked back at the figure Who was just 6 feet away from me.

I started backing up slowly almost falling off.

"So where you gonna run now little doggy ,there's no where to go"He said.

I looked at him "What do you want with me?!"I growled.

"oh what do I want with you?well all I want is...revenge"He said standing right over me.

"Why?Who are you?'I asked.

"Oh so you don't remember me That's sad because"He started taking off his hood."I remember you"

I took a small step back looking at the person in shock "No it can't be you...y...you died"


	8. AN:PLEASE VOTE!

Hey guys I now I haven't been writing in a while because I'm having writers block I can't think of anything I so many stories that I need updating and I'm trying to finish those and also trying to make new stories but as you can tell I'm to busy trying to think of new chaps for everything.

So I want to know which story I should complete or delete.

A:ADSF vine

B:Personallity switcher

c:Ninjago shorts

d:shark attack

Now you guys can vote on which one I delete or complete

But in the reviews you have to put delete this story or complete this story.

Now I have a story I want to start so this is related to the delete or com vote I want to know which story I should _start so that's up to you guys to _

_a:Memory loss _

_b:white assassin_

_c:thought you were dead_

_d:WW1_

_same rules as the delete thing._

_Ok so I hope you guys vote on that and _

_have a nice day._


	9. Jay doggy no more

Zane's POV

I look at the face of the person or should I say snake who I thought was long gone.

"Pythor you should be dead!"I screamed he looked at me then smiled."Oh so you didn't miss me I thought you would love to see me again"Pythor said slithering toward 's me.

I started backing up only to slip and almost fall off the edge Pythor was now standing over me.

"Looks like I have the upper hand now you stupid dog ,Hope you enjoy killing your own brothers soon and good night"Pythor said before reaching behind his back and pulling out a bat then bringing it down on my head.

Then everything went black.

Jay's POV

"Man Kai you scared the ladies to death that they Fainted "Cole said picking up clarity and setting her on his bed.

"Well sorry I was trying to prove that ,the dog was jay I didn't know she would faint"Kai said picking up Allegra and putting her on his bed.

"Man I never knew I had a sister ,This is gonna be awesome once she wakes up we can spend some brother sister time inventing stuff and she could get to know Nya better,Um but after we rescue zane and get us back to normal"I thought.

*knock knock* Kai quickly shot his head to the door."Nya could you please get that?"Kai asked.

"Sure be right back"Nya Said rushing out of the room.

I looked back at Kai who was looking down at my sister,his eyes then started to wander down her body,But before he could get a peak I Got mad then barked loudly at him.

He looked at me then said "What I wasn't doing anything".I raised a brow.

"Fine I'll get away from her"Kai said getting up and walking in the corner of the room and sitting down in a chair,Frowning.

Cole then chuckled.I walked over to my sister and looked at her.I could tell that we will get along really well.

Then we heard someone running down the hall.

"Guys ,guys we have the antidote"Nya said running into the room with master wu and Misoko.

Nya then ran over to me."Drink this"She said holding up a vile of blue liquid.

"Are you sure this is the right antidote?"Cole said walking over to master wu.

"I'm sure it is the tea shop never messes up an order and is alway supplied with every kind of tea"Master wu said.

"Go on jay drink it"Misoko said.

I looked at the vile then took a quick sip of the blue liquid.

It tasted sweet like honey or ice cream.i started licking my lips.

Then in a second I was no longer a mutt I was my freckled face self again.

"It worked welcome back to humanity jay"Cole said slapping me on the back.

"Ow"I said rubbing my back."Well it's glad to see one of my students are back to normal but where's zane and who are these two women on the bed ?"Master wu asked.

Thats when every one in the room's smiles faded and no one talked.

It was time to tell master wu the bad new's.


	10. I don't know what to call this chap!

Jay's POV

We all start looking at each other ,then we all look at master wu ."what?were's zane?"Master wu asked.

master wu looks at Nya."Nya?You wouldn't lie to me were's zane?"Master wu asked again while crossing his arms.

We were all looking at Nya now."Um...well...You see"*after a long explanation to master wu about the weapon and zanes kidnapping and about how they met the girls*

"WHAT!"Master wu screamed."How could you let them kidnap zane and who are the names of these strange women!"Master wu said.

Just before I was going to explain that one of these ladies was my sister ,Kai said it all for me.

"The girl on my bed is Allegra walker ,yes she's jays sister and the girl on cole's bed is clarity Winston hill a friend of jays sister"Kai said looking back at my sister.

Master wu's eyes widen,"well jay I never new you had a sister and what are we gonna do about zane?!"Master wu said.

"Well we could track zane,anyone ever thought of that?"I said .Everyone looked at me ,then dashed into the monitor room,except for Kai.

He approached my sister ,then looked down at her Dreamily."Hey hot head ya coming?"I asked looking at Kai who was looking down at my sister.

"Oh ya I'm coming!"Kai said running out of the room .we then made our way to the monitor room.

Kai then stepped out of my way when we were gonna enter the room.

"Oh let me apologize ,dog boy goes in first"Kai said smirking.

I punched him on the shoulder then walked in the room.

"Ok so let me just find Zane's location and well be handy dandy!"Nya said typing something into the computer.

We all looked at her strange ,She then looked at us"What?"

"Nothing"We all said looking around. She signed then went back to looking at the computer.

I walked over to cole,who was just looking out the window."You ok ?you haven't said anything in a while?"I asked.

Cole looked back at me then signed."It's just I'm worried"

"Worried about what?"

"About zane"

"what about zane were gonna find him and save him"I said patting his back.

"Well what if we don't make it in time and he ends up being a monster!"Cole said shaking me.

Before I could respond,Nya shouted."I found him!"

Cole looked up at the screen,then he dropped me and said"You did?"

"Yea I did just look at the only white dot on the map."Nya said clicking white dot.

A white screen then popped up with a picture of zane,with information about his family and about were he was last seen.

"It says that zane is at a under ground cave not far from here"Nya said still looking up at the screen.

"Cool can we go now!"Kai said running to the door.

"Well not yet."Nya said looking back at us."What!what do you mean not yet?"Cole asked.

"Well we can't go because I was just looking at the recording of when the falcon flew by and...It's surrounded by snakes to many snakes that you guys can defeat alone"Nya said turning of the computer.

"Well then how are we gonna save zane before he turns!"I said walking out the door with Kai and cole.

I looked at Kai and cole,cole patted my shoulder"Well find a way and well save zane."Cole said before he fallowed Kai down the stairs into the room were my sister was .

"COLE KEEP KAI AWAY FROM MY SISTER!OK?"I screamed.

"I WILL!"Cole screamed back.I smiled then made my way over to the edge.

I looked down. tree's started swaying gracefully in the cool breeze ,and the river started to shimmer as the sun skimmed over the water.

.The sun then shined down on me ,it felt nice and warm.I haven't felt this moment in a long time .My smile then faded.

Then I thought of how zane would have looked this.


	11. The day is almost here

Zane's POV

"Wake up ssssleepy head"A voice said.I then groaned at the sudden jolt of pain in my head.

"Awwwwwww puppy having a heady ache eh?"The voice said again.I slowly opened my eyes to see scales a inch away from my face.I jumped back in fear.

"No no it's ok I'm here to help you."Scales said smiling.I then raised a brow."really?"I asked.

Scales looked at me like I was the stupidest man on earth."No of course I'm not helping you I was just sent down here to make you trust us a bit more but I guess no one can trick a robo dog,now LAY DOWN!"Scales said slapping me hard on the head.

I then laid down and whimpered quietly, until Pythor walked in with two other snakes.

Pythor then slithered towards me and placed something around my neck."Now if you miss behave dog that device will shock you and make your gears shut down so fasssssst that you won't be able to say ninjago so don't mess up and you will live"Pythor said two inches away from my snout.

"Now that's done ,come on boys let's not dilly dally and finish up that master weapon"Pythor said slithering back down the entrance into darkness.

"Yes boss"Both guard snakes said .they looked at each other "Jinx!"The one on the right yelled and ran after Pythor."Aawww come on that's not fair!"The one on the left screamed running after the other.

I looked at scales."Idiots"He said then slithered out of the room and closed the door leaving me alone.

Garmadons POV.

I heard someone open the door behind me."Were almossssst done master Garmadon"Pythor said.

I chuckled."Good as soon as that master weapon is created the sooner you snakes will get your revenge on those ninjas"I said."Yesss master garmadon they will pay for what they have done"Pythor said.

"Oh they will pay but they'll have to pay for the price of there dear brothers life Muhahahahahahahahah"I laughed,Not being able to see a small feathered friend of the ninjas watching me then flying off out of sight.


	12. Get ready dog!

Cole's POV

Everyone gatherd around the kitchen tabel."So how are we gonna get zane outta there?"Kai asked.I thought for a moment.

"Maybe if we attack from above we could get the upper hand?"I said."That won't work because as you can see by Nya's map there are a thousand snakes surrounding the entrance and exit's And we don't know what there planning so your mission might fail a little bit"Allegra said pointing at the map.

I frowned at her."Look I just worried about zane when I'm under stress I'm terrible at being a leader"I said.

Clarity then looked at the map and stood there for a minute."Hey are any if those burring snakes there?"Clarity asked.

"um no just Pythor ,skales and the hypmotysing snakes I dont know were the others are."Nya said.

"Well if jay could make a machine that could burro under the place we. Will have the upper hand we just need a scan of the place so we know where to burro"Clarity said looking at us.

"That's actually not a bad idea we just need the falcon!"I said going to the window to see zanes feathered friend.

I opened the window and the black bird flew in and sat on the table."Got anything to show us?"I asked him he nodded and opened his mouth to show a recording.

"Play recording."I said as the falcon started the recoding.

It showed at dark dark room with just a single light so that we could see... was chained by the neck with scales towering over scales mummbeled something at zane but I couldn't hear it.

After they talked a bit zane said something which made scales hit him atop the then gasped."Oh he did not just hit my brother!"Jay said making a fist with his hand.

The recording wasn't over he then played another recoding of garmadon and Pythor.

I signed "Play recording"I said once again the Falcon started the recording.

(After watching the recording because I'm to lazy to describe every single detail)

Kai's POV

"We gotta get zane outta there or they'll turn him into what ever there talking about!"I screamed running out side to get my sword.

"Jay do you think you could make us a machine to burro into the ground ready for tonight?"Clarity asked.

Jay smiled."Of course I can but I'll need help from someone"Jay said."I'll help!"Both Nya and Allegra screamed.

"Good enough come one!"Jay said walking down the bounty steps with Allegra and Nya behind him.

I looked at clarity."Did you just do that to get them away from us?"I asked.

"Yep I'm so tired of Allegra telling me how happy she is to see her brother,I'm not part of this family,And does this face look like I care."She said making a blank esspresion.

I shook my head."Well I have to be put up with that every day by cole jay and zane"I said looking at cole.

"Sence when do I barter you?"Cole asked.

"Hhhmmm let me thing oh I know..."Cole put a hand over my mouth."Never mind"Cole said taking his hand off my mouth.

"Haha"Clarity chuckled.I smiled as at her so did cole.I know he likes her but she's not gonna say yes to...Him.

"So how you think Zane's doing?"I asked Fowned."I don't know but I hope he's all right"Cole said looking at the far away snake base.

I looked in coles derection."Yea me to".

* * *

Garmadon's POV

I looked at the picture of my son the day he was born .Hes smiling at me as I held him with my wife sitting in the hospital bed smiling at was the only day I ever felt...Happy."Oh Lloyd why did you take their side?"I said frowning at the photo.

Just then Pythor ran in and I hid the picture."Master the weapon is complete were ready!"Pythor exclaimed.I smiled evily."Good now bring in the mutt!"I said.

"Yes master"Pythor said leaving the room."Oh this is going to be fun"I said smiling down at another photo of my son standing in front of the white ninja."I hope your ready Lloyd cause you better be."I said.

Zane's POV

I layed in the cold floor whimpering and wating until whatever happens.I signed and closed my eyes when Pythor came barging into the room and unhooked my chained dragging me along the floor.

I tried to pull back but then I remembered if I miss behave I get shocked.I stopped trying and walked along with the slimy Serpent."I hope your ready dog cause your about to do A LOT of harm"Pythor said smiling.I gulped."What do you mean?"


	13. The Big bad white wolf

**hello all my good looking fan fiction writers out there!Sorry I haven't been writing a lot I'm having a bit of writers block but toady I finally got it so enjoy the story and read!**

* * *

_Zane's POV_

_"What do you mean?".Pythor smiled down evilly pulling at my chain."You'll Sssssssee"Pythor said looking in front of him._

_We walked a little ways down before we got to a huge door.I layed my ears down as we entered the room._

_I looked around all that was there was garmadon with a couple snakes behind we giggling._

_I frowned but proceeded to walk forward._

_garmadon then started to smile like the devil."Here'sssss the dog massster."Pythor said handing over my chain to him and slithering away._

_Garmadon looked down at me then yanked my chain hard.I whined silently trying not to show it._

_"Good,Now let's begin"Garmadon said walking over to a plat form were a big machine sit in front of is pointing in middle.I guess garmadon noticed me looking at the machine worried._

_"I'm guessing your wondering what that is well that very machine can turn the purest of hearts evil and your the perfect test subject"He said hooking for chains around my legs to the plat form._

_"now try not to move if you do you'll probably die"Garmadon laughed going behind the machine to start it._

_At that moment I felt so scared I could not move,Besides the chains holding me,I couldn't move I couldn't talk.I just stood in fear as garmadon pointed the machine at me._

_I moved me ears back."Aww the doggy's scared well you won't be after this"He said pressing the button._

_A red beam came out and shot felt like fire burning my body,my head started to fill with horrible words my brothers Used to call me _

_Worthless _

_dumb _

_mistake _

_"No no no!"I screamed Making the red light consume me glowing brighter until the light stopped._

_Garmadon's POV_

_The light glows brighter around the dog ,It gets bigger and bigger and he screams No!No!NO!._

_I smile. the light glows brighter I close me eyes tightly ,until poof the light stops._

I open my eyes,I look around the place the snakes are all on the ground moaning.I sigh"Pathetic"I shake my head and look in the direction of the mutt.

I freeze,There's no mutt,There's no dog,All that's there is a huge red eyed,wolf staring at me,Madly.

And I actually feel scared.

"Easy there dog I'm not gonna hurt you."I say walking up to the wolf ."I am your master and you do what ever I say."Stopping in front of the wolf he looks at me then opens his mouth to say."You are my master and I do what ever you say."He said sitting down.

I smile at him"Now that you now who I am how do you feel about these people"I say holding out a picture of the other ninja except him.

He looks at it."The ninja are evil demons trying to keep my master from taking over ninjago and they must be put to rest"He said growling at the picture.

"Perfect"


	14. We were all to late

Jay's POV

"Is it ready yet!"Kai screamed at us from the bounty."Almost aandnd done!".Kai then jumped from the bounty with cole Lloyd clarity and Master wu fallowing.

Kai looked at the was fit for about 5 people it had a huge driller at the front so we could get in faster and it was colored light blue.

He smiled "Perfect".I smiled back at him.

"Ok so were ready clarity Allegra you fly the bounty,Nya you get you samurai suit and Lloyd you can use your dragon to distract the snakes the rest of us will use our weapons to get us there jay and master wu will be in the car and go!"Cole said making his car and driving away with Kai and Jay with master wu.

"It's go time!"I said head toward's The base."Ready master wu?!"I screamed.

"Ready jay!"He said."Then let's go."I pushed a green button which turned on the drill on and we went into the ground."I hope were not to late."

* * *

Garmadon's POV

"You know what my evil dog we need to get you a new name zane is not a cool name for you".He nodded in agreement"But what master?"He asked.

"Hhhmmm,how about nukpana it means evil."The dog thought for a moment then nodded smiling.

"Nukpana it is!"I said scratching the dog on a ninja under my control he's pretty fun to have around.

"Massster!"Pythor said running into the room."The ninja have arrived!"He screamed.

Nukpana started to growl."Easy boy there not gonna hurt you."I Said patting his head calming him down.

He stopped growling and started licking my hand.I walked over to the cameras and looked around .No ninja anywhere.

I looked back at Pythor."Well where are they?"I said."Well you sseee that's the problem we don't know were they are."He replied

"What then were are..."I was cut off when a huge drill came out of the ground.

"Woo hoo!"The blue ninja screamed from inside the driller .My eyes widen how Is he human?!

I took out my mega weapon to only get it snatched by a red samurai above me carrying the red and black ninja.

"Now you wouldn't think they would come alone now would ya?"The red samurai taunted.

The red and black ninja jumped of the samurai with the blue one and my brother jumping out of the car."Give up garmadon your out numbered and don't even try calling for help."The black ninja said pulling out his scythe.

"Cole stop were only here for zane!"Lloyd said flying down on his golden jumping off it making in disappear.

"Lloyd..."I whispered."Father"He said back.

jay's POV

We all stood there for a moment before Garmadon broke the silent's."Im sorry it has to be This way."He said lowering his head.

I raised an eye brow."What do you mean?"He smirked.

"This...Nukpana!"He screamed

"Who's nukpana?"Kai asked.

Garmadon didn't say anything.A shadow. Formed over my head.I slowly turned around to see a huge white wolf with red eyes staring down at me angrily.

Everyone turned around to and gasped."No were to late..."Kai said covering his mouth is shock.

I looked up at what used to be my looked down at me."You better back off."He said with a little deeper voice.

I walked back slowly bumping into pushed me out of the way,And walked up to zane and looked him in the eye."Zane we know your in there so please come back with us."Cole said pleading.

Zane looked at him for a moment Then smirked."Nope and my name's NukPana!"Zane screamed pushing cole to the wall.

"No!"We all screamed as we tried to attack zane but he used his power full tail to slam us down.

Nya then got in her suit at started to fly up until zane garbed her with his power full teeth and shoved her to the ground.

"N...no please zane stop."Lloyd said threw pain.

Zane stopped and looked at eyes started flashing blue."Lloyd I'm sorry!"He screamed before turning back to red.

"Shut up you fool."He said before grabbing all of us and throwing us in a cage.

Garmadon laughed."Good job Nukpana and enjoy your stay ninja."He said walking out of the from with "Nukpana"

We all sat there for a moment."Why would zane do that?Hes our brother."Nya said threw crying.

Kai went over and cuddled her."It's ok Nya well get zane back and I know someone who can help us."Kai said smiling

"Who?'everyone asked.

"Just a close friend of ours."Kai said pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

The phone rang for a moment until someone awnserd it.

"Hello?"

* * *

So who do you guys think it is?Dareth ed Edna?Coles dad?Or a random person?


	15. Who knew that Daryth

Daryth's POV

"And that class *Huff* is how you defeat a stone warrior."I said punching a picture of a stone warrior on my punching bag.

"Yea!"The whole class cheered."Now I will see all of you next Monday and NINJAGO!"I screamed."NINJAGO!"The kids screamed back running out of the dojo.

I smiled at them then quickly fell down on my back."Man *puff huff*Im starting to get tired of training kids why can't I be a real ninja!"I said sweating

"Maybe because your not fit for the job."Jamie said walking in the room then throwing a water at me but instead of me catching it ,it hit my face."Oooww!"I screamed picking up the bottle and placing it on my face.

"See what I mean?"Jamie said placing her hand on her hip."Yea I guess I'm not that good just good at teaching kids."I said standing up.

*the weekend whip starts playing."Must be the guys."Jamie said picking up her phone and pressing call."Hello?"

"Yea...Mmmmhhh...oh no...I'll be right there!"Jamie said placing her phone down and picking up a blue necklace.

"What's that for and what's wrong?"I asked eagerly."oh this necklace jay made for me so I can transform into my dog form so I could be more human instead of mutant and it's classic only ninja business."Jamie said placing the necklace on and turning into her special form with her ninja suit.

"But I'm almost a ninja I should be able to help!"Jamie glared at me"Daryth no!"Jamie said before picking up something off my desk and leaving.

I frowned at her, then when she was out of sight I picked up my phone and typed in a number.

"Hello?"Someone said on the other side."The dog freaks heading your way sir"I said with my deep original voice that I can not use around the guys. He started laughing."Perfect once she gets here plan B will be put into action."He said

"Yes master once you turn Jamie evil no one will stop you and the ninja will regret every thing they say about me,hahahahaha."Me and him both laughed evil as I hung up my phone and headed for my car.

"get ready ninja because your gonna need it."

Master Wu's POV

"Kai are you sure this is going to work."I asked trying to stand up on my leg but I guess it got hurt pretty bad.

Kai nodded."Are you crazy he'll crush her!"Jay screamed."KEEP IT DOWN LOSERSSSsS!"Pythor screamed hitting our cage with a stick.

He then glared at Kai."what's in your hand boy?"Kai quickly shoved his phone in his pocket with out being seen.

"Nothing."Pythor then gave one last look before leaving the room.

"Oh Jamie please hurry"

Jamie's POV

As I ran threw the forest jumping over logs and dodging low branches I got to thinking,Why would garmadon turn Zane into a huge wolf.

I mean I know he's using zane against us but just why?


	16. Ready to get zane back

Lloyd's POV

"How much longer Kai she would have been here by now!"I shouted/whispered.

"She'll be here soon I'm sure of it and plus if she got in a talk with Dareth I'm not surprised she's late"Kai said leaning against the cell and looking out at Pythor who was talking to another general.

" but please do hurry Jamie"

Nukpana's POV

"So Nukpana"My master started,"I have a special gift for you for being so...goodly evil"My master said.

I started wagging my tail and jumping up and down."oh boy really is it a ninja rag doll or a real ninja Rag doll?"I asked. My master did a small chuckle as he went over to the camera's and flicked them around a bit until he stopped when there was a girl in blue with brown ears and a tail running past the camera.

Master pressed the backwards button as he went back to show me the girls face,She had dark blue eyes and brown strains of hair in her face.I squinted my eyes at the picture then looked to my master.

"That's going to be your new eh...sister"My master said smiling evily.I smiled back then looked at the picture,I swear I've seen her before.

Jamie's POV

As the snake tomb came into view I noticed the bounty overhead ,It's red color glistened with the sun light as it reached the dragons golden face.

I smiled at it then thought,Wait if the guys are all kidnapped then who's flying the bounty?!

As I walked closer to the bounty I noticed its anchor was Down."Definetly not the guys flying the ship"I mumbled as I Quickly made my way up the chain.

But who I reached the top I wasn't suspecting...

Allegra's POV (she has not met Jamie yet)

"Aaahhh Freaky Hybrid on the ship run away!"I screamed at the girl with the dog ears and tail.

As I was freaking out running around in circles clarity walked over to the Hybrid,I hadn't noticed her GI yet but clarity did.

Clarity looked up at the girl"Are you here to save the ninjas and zane?"Clarity asked.

"Why do ya think I'm wearing a ninja suit?"The girl said."Yep Definitely knows the guys and your Brother very much."Clarity said turning around to see me holding some kind of bottle full of blue liquid and pointing it at the girl.

"What's with the bottle?"The girl asked."Oh this bottle right here well it can turn anyone human just by throwing it at them"The girl backed up.

Clarity shot her an annoyed glance then looked back at the girl."Oh I'm sorry were are my manners My names clarity and that girl over there is Allegra walker and you"Clarity asked.

"Wait jay's her brother it's a bad time to tell her that I'm dating him then oh and my names Jamie ninja of nature"Jamie finished.

Allegra set down the bottle and looked at Jamie,"Your dating my brother...THANK YOU! He hasn't had a date except for that Nya chick In years so thank you!"She said hugging Jamie.

Jamie looked at clarity for support but she just stood there as Allegra was slowly taking her breath away,"Ok you can let go know!"Jamie said squirming away.

"Oops sorry"Allegra walked over to were Allegra sat down the bottle of liquid and picked it up,"So this could change zane back to normal...cool But I gotta get down there before something happens"Jamie said taking the bottle and hiding it in her GI.

"Can we come with You!"Clarity said whinning."No it's ninja business but I like you two see ya after the battle and what ever you do don't come down from the bounty that's an order got it?"Jamie asked.

"got it"We both said in union."Good now bye"Jamie said shuffling down the chain.

I wish I could help.


	17. Getting in

Nukpana's POV

I kept looking at the camera." I swear I've seen her before?" I mumbled blinking my red eyes confusedly.

Suddenly there was a knock a the door,I shot my heads towards the door growling. My master walked over to the door letting in a dark brown clad figure.

I kept growling at him before master shooed me out of the room into where the ninjas we're kept." Well at least I can have fun looking at them caged."

Garmadon's POV

" So dareth how's it been?" I asked my partner as he took of his hood.

" It's been good after today it'll be better because I can finally get my revenge on the ninja for ever doubting me!" Dareth chuckled.

" Yes you will and I'll get a new play friend." I said looking at the picture of that worthless mutt they call Jamie.

" Oh yes she will be yours." Dareth said smelling evilly.

Jay's POV

I tap my foot worriedly as I keep thinking about my girlfriend,and how she might be in danger.

I guess cole finally had enough of my tapping because he blew it." Could you stop that noise!" Cole screamed,Master Wu gave him a glare." Cole silence your self now!"

Cole looked at Wu and jay Mad but didn't back down." Yea cole,it's isn't jays fault he nervous because his girlfriend might be in trouble and you know were all nervous of that!" Kai said pushing cole back away from me.

Kai looked as if he were about to punch the living day out of cole.I put my hand on Kai's fiery shoulder." It's ok Kai I kinda was getting annoyed by it myself." Kai looked back at me then at cole.

Cole backed away from Kai and sat down in his corner. Kai sighed and did the same thing in another corner.

That's when zane/Nukpana came in.

Jamie's POV

I walked up on the snake tomb,it looked deserted." Man ether the snakes had a sick day or they just gave up."

I circled the base but didn't see any snakes." Strange." I muttered.I looked into the forest and to were the bounty was." Hmm... How would jay get in?"I thought rubbing my head a little bit.

Then it came to my mind that there's a small hole about my size right over to were there keeping the ninja.I found it when we were trying to get Lloyd back.

I ran over to the hole still looked the same as I started going into the hole." Small but still movable." I said going deeper into the cramped space.


	18. Jamie's here

Cole's POV

"Oh great,the big bad wolfs back." I mumbled Scooting closer to the cold prison bars,while "Nukpana" entered the room.

Nukpana looked over at us with his blood red eyes and deadly sharp claws and teeth." Don't get to conferrable," He said " My master has plans for all of you,and I mean all of you."

Nukpana gave an evil smile before walking over to Pythor and whispered something to him,which sent him and Pythor into uncontrollable laughter.

Jay's eyes widen with a worried look on his face." I think there talking about Jamie!there trying to do something to her!"

" Shut it murder mouth,it won't do you any good worrying about it!"Kai said clamping a hand over jays mouth.

Jay squirmed away from Kai." But what if there going to turn her like zane!I mean she's all ready half dog if they change her she'll be more powerful and destructive!"

Master Wu shook his head." And that would lead to bad consequences,but Jamie is strong and a smart person she knows how to make it out there alone well just have to see what happens ahead of time."

Jay looked down while holding his knees." I hope it involves getting out if here and being able to see my sister again."Kai nodded in agreement and patted jays back and said. " Well get back to your sister but for now just try to sleep it off."

" Yea Jay you look like you haven't slept in years with that worry line on your face."Lloyd said turning his head at Jay to get a bit of an angle at his face.

Jay scrunched his nose up at Lloyd before cramming in his corner and shutting his eyes. " I guess I'll stay up just incase Jamie comes." I whispered to the others as they shut their eyes and drifted to sleep.

I laid back on the bars I sighing." Man jays a pain when his girl friend is in danger I mean what do you expected she's a ninja...and a mystery of where she came from is another thing about her." I said thinking.

Then a tall dark shadow rose up over me as I was thinking,the shadow smiled before saying,

" Well maybe you'll find out where I came from in another story." A Female voice whispered behind me.

I shot my head around then smiled,standing up and looking threw the bars.

" Boy am I glad your here."


	19. Smoke

" Yea yea I'm here you dirt clot now how do you want to get out of here!claws or keys?" Said Jamie as she held up her claws and Keys.

" Hmmm...keys but you better hury Nukpanas and Pythor are right over there!" Screamed cole sighlently awaking the others from their sleep.

Jay rubbed his eyes as he said," Keep it down cole I'm trying t...JAMIE YOUR O-" Kai quickly clamped a hand over Jays mouth letting Nukpana look over in the ninjas direction,while Pythor was listening to One direction, as Jamie quickly hid herself.

Nukpana started making his way over before," Nukpana I need you help come here for a moment!" Screamed Garmadon from the other room." Yes master!" Nukpana responded then looking back at us and growling then disappearing into the other room.

" Hew that was close...oh sorry." Said Kai as he relezed the almost blue faced started gaping for air as he said," God Kai you almost killed me and by the way Jamie your safe and I love you!"

Jamie raised a brow," You wha?"." Ummm...nothing." Said jay as he looked away as if nothing happened." Jay we all know you have a crush on Jamie and get us out of here!" Kai said shaking the bars.

" Um guys me Sensei and Nya have been waiting for you guys to get out the whole time." Said Jamie standing In the door way of the small prison box.

" Oh ok well let's go!" Said cole as he raced out of the prison." Ok just try to get in this hole and were free?" Said Jamie as she heard screams coming out of the hole,Then seeing Allegra and clarity come falling out of the hole on to Jamie.

" Ow." Jamie groaned as the two girls got off of her." Whoops sorry about that but were here to help!" Allegra said sheepishly." Uh and WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Jay screamed not distracting the misic listening Pythor.

" I'm glad their here..."Kai said dreamly as jay slapped him utop the head." Ow!" Kai screamed making Pythor look in their direction.

" *gasp* THE NINJA HAVE ESCAPED!" Pythor yelled making Gramadon,Nukpana and...Dareth run into the room with the mega weapon.

" Are you KIDING Me!he heard that but none of Jays screams and why is dareth here!?" Kai screamed." Oh Kai you must learn to keep your mouth shut and I don't work for you now I work for the enemy." Dareth chuckled.

" And now your going to Die!" Nukpana said letting Dareth jump on his back and millions of snakes coming up behind him.

" Oh crud..." Lloyd said standing behind Sensei." Brother Dareth please don't do this we can come to an agreement if you just turn my student back to normal!" Wu said standing in front of Nukpana.

" Hmmm let me think about that?No!" The two mad men screamed as Nukpana got on his hind legs and was about to come crashing down on wu who just stood there as a tear and a smile left his face.

" NO!Sensei!" The ninjas screamed trying to get to Sensei." No wait guys don't I have the posion!" Jamie said grabbing the bottle of blue liquid out of her GI." Get ready to jump Sensei!" Jamie screamed throwing the bottle at Nukpana.

" Now uncle!" Lloyd screamed making wu jump out of the way as the bottle hit Nukpana,Making the room fill up with smoke.

This better have worked...


	20. Cliff hanger!(maybe)

Silence...filled the room as the smoke became bigger blinding the ninjas and and one seemed to move until the smoke cleared a little bit and everyone heard garmadon yell retreat as they fled the base leaving the ninja standing in their victory.

" Ah yea we won!" Screamed Jay doing a silly dance." Yes Jay it seems so but what about Zane?" Said Wu as Kai and Cole helped him up.

Lloyd then helped Nya up as he ran over to Wu and hugged him." I'm so glad your safe uncle!if dad had killed you I don't know what I'd do!" Said Lloyd now bear hugging Wu.

" Same with me nephew but You should be thanking Jamie for this." Said Wu looking over at the blushing dog girl." Oh it was nothing and besides this was my first ever mission and I completed it!" Said Jamie excitedly.

" Yea good for you Jamie now back to you two,why did you come here we told you to stay in the bounty and wait for us there you could have gotten killed!" Screamed Jay at Allegra and clarity.

" But we didn't and we thought Jamie needed help!"Allegra screamed." But you fell on me?how is that helping?" Asked Jamie." Um falling-".Allegra didn't get to finish a moan soon came from the darkness of the remaining smoke.

" Oh yea that must be Zane don't worry I'll get him." Said cole as he walked into the smoke and came out with a passed out Zane in his arms.

Nya raised a brow." He looks fine but just let me check his circuits for any damage." Said Nya leaning over Zane as Cole placed him down.

She pressed his abdomen where the button was,It wasn't there." Him that's strange?wheres his button?" Nya said pressing again." Let me try." Jay said bending down to where Nya was.

He pressed his abdomen,nothing happened." That's...that's impossible it's not here!" Jay began panicking.

As Jay started his panic attack Jamie noticed Zane's chest carelessly raising up and down." Guys look at this." Jamie said getting down to Zane as then rested her head on his could here a slight bump bump bump.

Her eyes widened." What?whats wrong with him?!" Lloyd screamed holding the worried looking Sensei. She looked up at the worried ninjas and said softly,

" He's human..."


	21. Heading home

" Wait?WHAT?!" A still panicked Jay screamed." He's human!".Jamie looked back at Jay and said " Yea You heard me he's human!"

" But how? The posion only was suposed to change him back to normal." Cole said picking up Zane gentlay not to injured his new soft body.

" The posion must have had a reaction to Zane's robot body which made him pass out unlike Jay when he turned normal." Wu suggested." But still the poison wasn't meant to do all this!" Nya said picking up a piece of the broken glass bottle.

" Maybe but let's just get Zane in a bed, I bet he's tired from the long day he's had." Cole said changing his weapon and putting Zane in the back seat carefully and strapping him in.

Kai nodded but then turned around facing the ruble." But before we go I gotta do something." A rock from the ruble suddenly move as a suspicious brown ninja moved it and crawled out.

Kai then stood on Dareth's hand and said with a fire burning in his eyes," So got anything to say Dareth?".The brown ninjas lips trembled as he shakily opened his mouth." Ok ok I'm sorry for this I'm sorry for humiliating you guys I'm sorry for Zane!p,please just do what ever you want to me!just make it fast!*sob* Please!" Kai smirked as he looked back at the others.

" What do you think we should do with him?"." Hhhmmmm I know I can blast him with lighting!"

" No I could crush him with rocks!"

" No no no that's all wrong...I should blast my power ball at him!"

" YEA!" All The ninja screamed." No you will do nothing of the sort!" Wu screamed at his students," I have a my own punishment for him for now we must take Zane home with Allegra and Clarity now!"." Yes master Wu" The ninja said in union." Aww man that's not fair how come Wu gets all the fun!?."Jay whined.

Nya sighed," Boys...but ya gotta love em." Jamie smiled and nodded at that, As Nya got in the digger car along with the ninjas and Dareth,who was handcuffed in the back.

" Ok everyone hold on it's about to get bumpy." Jay said starting up the car,while Kai,Cole and Lloyd got on their machines and dragon.

Cole looked back at the passed out Zane in the rear view mirror and sighed," Please be ok Zane I don't know what I would do with out you..."


	22. I'm tired enjoy!

Im tired so enjoy!

* * *

4 hours later...

As the yellow sun started falling out of the sky onto the orange horizon,The ninjas car came riding up the path drawing up a huge dust storm behind them.

When they finally reached the anchor of the bounty they had Lloyd fly his dragon up on deck and lower the bounty for a nights landing. With Zane still passed out in Cole's arms.

He looked down at the passed out Zane," *sigh* I should have helped you in that battle instead of you helping me..." He then carefully touched Zane's cold skin with his hand. " Cole come on let's get Zane in bed!" Jay yelled from of the deck.

" Ok I'm coming!" Cole then carefully jumped onto the deck with Zane,trying not to hurt him, Jamie then walked over to cole and checked Zane's breathing. Cole watched carefully as she checked his neck,his hand,then the chest.

When she was done she looked up at cole," He's fine for now just tired."."We all are let us get some rest for in the morning...your all gonna need it." Wu said as he headed down towards his room with Nya waving a good night to them.

Now they magically got to the bed room...

" Jay could you pass me my night shirt?" Cole asked setting Zane down on his bed and pulling up his blanket." Yea sure...dirt clot." Jay chuckled throwing Cole's shirt at his head.

Cole caught his night shirt in mid air and looked back at Jay." Well thank you motor mouth!"

" You're welcome block head!"

" zap trap!"

" Mountain man!"There was a sudden pause.

Kai then popped his head out of the bath room with a tooth paste mustache." Ok block head I understand but Mountain Man?no just no."He then shook his head in disappointment the whipped away the tooth paste.

" Yea jay thought you had it in you to make a better insult but your just that lame." Cole pulled his shirt over his head then got on the bed above Zane.

" Ok so I'm not good with names but I did come up with all the names for you guys,Cole's is block head,Kai's is hot head and Zane's is frosty,so yea I'm a pro at naming stuff!" Jay then jumped into his bed and laid down.

"mhmhmh Yea I really don't care..." Kai said before falling asleep. Jay chuckled at that then reached and turned off the lights." Of course you don't...well good night."


	23. Jamie's secret,I need answers

Ok enjoy and*coughs* IS THIS A GOOD OF ENOUGH UPDATE FOR YA!

* * *

Jamie sat quietly cross legged on her bed. She had her dark blue neon hoodie on along with pink red and white pajama pants. In her hands was a picture of her and a young girl standing next to Jamie. She was also part animal...

The girls name is Tia ward,She has long light brown hair,dark brown eyes ,orange t-shirt blue jeans and boots . On the top of her head there are two blonde fluffy pony ears with her straw blonde tail behind her.

Jamie smiles at her but then quickly turns away. It had been 12 years since She's last scene Tia. Jamie had always watched out for her protected her,got her food and water when her parents starved her, but it doesn't matter now...

The day they we separated was the day when people started hating hybrids. Their mothers and fathers kicked them out and left them before that they were abused which means ,never going to school,never laughing with someone and never being loved...

Jamie still does not understand her mother and father loved her and would let Tia come over anytime she wanted ,the people of her village didn't mind it ether...until she turned 6 that's when when her parents hit her and locked her up ,along with Tia in her family.

When the riot started Jamie grabbed Tia's hand and ran for the forest but the people were much faster than a 6 year old and unlocked Jamie's hold of Tia. Jamie tried to get her back but couldn't she took one last long into the younger's eyes before running into the forest never to see her again...

Jamie couldn't hold back anymore,hot tears streamed down her face as her hands let go of the picture letting it gently fall to the floor stained with millions of tears before...

Zane's POV

My head ached with pain,it felt like I just got shot with a...oh wait I did , slowly I opened my crystal blue eyes and sat up.

I looked at my surroundings," How did I get home?" I said before looking down at my hands," And how did I turn back to normal?" I said happy but confused at the same time.

I shrugged as I stood up from my bed only to fall on my back side." Ow...".I screamed whispered. I guess that noise awoke someone because when I stood myself on the bed frame a figure was in the door way.

I froze as the figure slowly made its way towards me,It's face became clear.I smiled" Jamie how are you? Why Am I like this?" I asked her. Jamie shook her head." I can't tell you right know cause of the guys so just let me help you up." Jamie stretched out her hand.

I took it wobbling a bit as she pulled me up , her grip was very strong or it's just I'm very weak...

I leaned on Jamie as we made our way out the door and Into the game room .Finally I can get some answers.


	24. So I guess I'm human

Ok before we start,I got a question about my writing ? Has it improved or has it just became worse? I don't care what you say it's just gotta be the truth . Ok ? You won't hurt my feelings if you say it's getting worse I will just try to work harder on it,But ok let's stop talking and start the chapter!

* * *

Jamie carefully laid Zane down on the couch and pulled up a chair."Ok so now hit me with some questions."

"Hhmmm my first question is how did I turn back to normal?"

"I splashed you with a liquid we used on Jay."

"Ok now next question,who was helping garmadon?"

"Dareth..."

Zane's eyes widened."Really Dareth did all that with some help,haha we should let him make our plans to."Zane replied.

Jamie smiled at Zane which then quickly turned to a frown."Anymore questions?maybe some to do with your new form?"

Zane went quiet and looked at Jamie."What new form?I mean I do feel weak but It can't be of a new form?".Jamie looked at Zane suprized."You mean you didn't know that you turned human?"

With that one sentence,Zane quickly put two fingers up to his felt a small pulse. Zane retracted his hand down to his chest and tried to open his did not open, all he felt was warm smooth skin,no metal and no wires.

Zane's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as he smiled at Jamie,he quickly hugged was a bit suprized by this but then relized Zane would never be alone again now that he's human. Her eyes then filled with tears as she returned the hug.

After a couple minutes the to let go and looked at eachother, Jamie stood up as she carefully pulled Zane up with her. He wobbled a bit but he soon got used to his human legs.

"How about we go talk in my room for a bit,I'll make raspberry tea!" Zane nodded and smiled at that.

He had always loved Jamie's home made raspberry tea,It reminded him of when they used to date before Jamie started liking Jay more...

When the raspberry tea was done Jamie handed Zane a cup of the pink liquid."Mmm smells wonderfull!were did you learn to make this tea?"The white ninja asked.

Jamie had the cup up to her mouth when she froze. Zane's smiled faded."Um Jamie are you alright?".


	25. Zane knows Tia?

"Jamie are you all right?" Jamie sat still with her cup shakily pouring the sweet cherry like tea into her mouth,then carefully set it down.

Zane looked at her confused,"what is so wrong about raspberry tea recipe?" Zane thought . Jamie looked back at Zane with huge sad blue eyes,looking like she was about to cry a river.

"You want to know where I learned that recipe?" The white ninja nodded slowly as he scouted closer to her."Well...When I was 6 I had a friend named Tia ward,she was a hybrid like me."Jamie choked.

Zane's icy blue eyes widened as she went on."She was very good at cooking and making varieties of lemonade and tea...raspberry was her favorite and so was mine..."Jamie smiled as she looked at the picture,on the floor,of Her and Tia.

Jamie picked it up and showed it to Zane."See,that's her."She pointed to the girl with a pony tail,literally.

After looking at the picture carefully Zane's eyes widen as he yanked the picture from her hands . Jamie looked at Zane confused and frowning."What was that for?whats wrong?" Zane got up off her bed and looked back at her.

"I know this girl..."


	26. Zane's story of Tia(longer ch this time)

"I know this girl."Jamie stared at Zane frozen in shock . After A couple minutes , Jamie still wouldn't come out of shock and Zane became worried.

"Um Jamie are you ok?"He said walking over to her , then placed a hand on her shoulder and at this Jamie's hands quickly grabbed Zane's collar and pulled him in close to her face.

"How do you know this girl!"Jamie said angry , Zane did not answer for in that moment it felt like he was being hanged because of Jamie's strength."ANWSER ME!how do you know her!?"

Zane grabbed Jamie's hand then slowly pulled her away and took a breath . He looked back at the angry Jamie then replied with , "Well...when my father had just died I was passing a village when I heard crying coming from a house and the sound of a whip."

Jamie's angry expression faded as Zane carried on."I quickly ran in the direction of the crying to a small house with a rugged roof and straw house with a small dusty window..." Zane took a breath as he sat back down on Jamie's bed.

"I went up to the window and rubbed all the dust away,then looked threw it to see a small brown haired girl , she looked weird at first..."

Jamie growled at Zane when he said that."Sorry,but I soon saw that she was a hybrid and she had whip marks all over her face and body...".

"I knocked on the window and she looked up at me with these cute light brown puppy eyes,after seeing me she backed up into the wall and hid her ears and tail,I felt so bad for her so when no one was looking I quietly unlocked the window and went in."

Zane did a quick shaky pause then continued."Slowly I made my way over to her,when I got closer I noticed that she had hooves not on her hands but her feet."

Jamie raised a brow at zane,I guess she did not know."The girl backed up even more until she was in a corner with no place to go,I went over there and got down on one knee then hugged her."

"I knew she hadn't had one in a long time because she was shivering and still crying into my shoulder softly,soon she calmed down and I let go , she looked up at me and asked 'why?' ."

After Zane finished That sentence he noticed that Jamie was now sitting next to him."I asked her what she meant by that,she said that no one likes us because were different,us I asked her,there is another girl here is 6 and is half dog we used to be good friends but now I can not see her any more..."

Zane came to realization and looked at Jamie."That girl was you wasn't it.."Jamie nodded slowly as she whipped a single tear from her eyes.

"After she told me that I answered her first question,because no one deserves to be chained or suffer not even a cute little monster like you,she smiled at me but then quickly turned to worried when she heard her parents."

Jamie's eyes widened as he continued."She quickly shoved me towards the window,I climbed up but before I left I looked back at her and asked "Will I see you agin?".She nodded at me.

"Come,next week I will be here!"I nodded at her then left leaving her smiling face behind..." Zane went quiet after that . Jamie put a hand on his back and started rubbing."W..what happened after that?"

Zane hung his head low as hot tears ran down his cheeks,he did not know this emotion and he did not like it.

He looked back up at Jamie and continued."Well...I came back next week at the exact same time and day to the house and looked threw the window...she was not there,just dried blood and dust..." Zane said finishing his story , He couldn't take it any longer and let the hot tears flow.

Jamie kept rubbing his back but could not contain anymore ether,and let her eyes burst...and while they cried out there losing of a friend , a little brown girl sits changed to a wall waiting for her sister to help save her...


	27. Sorry for not helping

Hello world and welcome back to another chapter before we start I have some ideas for new stories . Read before you read the story. Enjoy!

no name for now:The ninjas days are up they all go their secret ways,Zane moves to a diffrent state to practice being an amazing snow bordered . But will one accident ruin every thing for him?

Look into the future:Cyrus invents a machine that makes a person look back into the future . The first test subjects are the ninja and Nya. What happens when they go into the future?well it's the future no one knows you'll have to find out.

Country life:The ninja are sent into old country times but it's weird,Zane's a bull rider,Nya's a dancing bars girl and the rest are out laws in hiding.

Mythical creatures:The ninja wake up to find that something is diffrent,they have turned half animal just not any animals . Animals that should have never existed . For the next 3 weeks they will have to live and fight as what they are until the effect were's off,and what can happen in that amount of time?

ninjago avengers:The ninjas are transported to New York City,But they wake up as different people .Zane as iron Zane . Kai as captain Kai . Cole as Culk and Jay as Jathor . Will they be able to save the city from a great evil? Will they fail?

ok that all for now so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tia's POV

My chains cut deep into my skin.I can't see anything I can only hear the crickets chirping out side.

My mouth was very dry,I needed something to drink last thing I ever had to drink was a small drip of water from the last rain fall.

Every day a man would come in here and inject a needle into me making me fall asleep and wake up with a new scar on my back or chest.I let a single tear escape my eyes as I started thinking about that.

If I had just held on that night I wouldn't be here.I would be with my sister playing,drawing and making raspberry tea.

I smiled a little but then frowned again when my cell door came blasting open,with a strange tall black figure in the door way.

He had red eyes and 4 black arms?! I began to struggle on my chains making a loud racket."Stop squirming you little Jack A**!You are coming with me now settle down or I will knock you out!" He threatened.

I didn't listen to him I made the most noise possible . He soon became angry and pulled a bat out from behind his back. The raised it over my head and came crashing down on my head making me fall over on my side.

The last thing that I heard was."Pathetic." Before passing out in complete darkness.

With Jamie and Zane

Zane took the collar of his suit and whipped away the hot salty tears on his face . Jamie sat with her head in her hands . Zane wanted to say something but felt to guilty to say anything.

Why didn't he help her when he had the chance,She was right in his grasp!Zane then looked over to Jamie and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."Jamie slowly moved away one hand and looked at Zane."What did you say?"."I said I'm sorry,sorry for not helping sorry for not knowing sorry for being weak and soft!why am I even on this world if all I do is mess up!?" He screamed angrily.

Jamie's eyes widened as she looked all the way at Zane."Is that really how you feel?"Zane nodded sadly then looked up."Why?your the best person I have ever met . You didn't care what I looked like when you first met me at that old barn,and some people would have called me a freak...but you didn't,why?"


	28. Memory helmet(not made by Jay)

Zane stayed silent at Jamie's question . He did not wish to tell her of how he came to be friended her when his brothers spoke with him about Jamie behind her back.

All the words they said all the hate they hid from her,they did not wish for her to live with them...but the only reason she's here is because of him . Zane smiled then looked at Jamie ready to anwser.

"The reason I didn't reject you and call you names and a freak is because no one deserves to be treated like that not even an animal like you."Jamie smiled at Zane.

"That's exactly what I thought about you when I found out you were a nindroid,you acted so weird after that like I didn't except you...but like a half wolf hybrid we always look out for our pack."Zane did a small bashful smile . Jamie began giggled at him as his face became bright red.

Tia's POV

My head pounded in pain as if a gorilla had slammed down on my head.I moved my tounge around in my mouth which tased like old pennies and blood.I tried getting up but felt something holding me down.

I tried to open my eyes so that I could see were I was . When I did it sent a splitting pain threw my head."Ahh!"I gripped my head as it thumped with pain."Oh ssshut up you little brat!"A voice boomed.

My brown eyes snapped open at the sudden outburst.I looked at my surroundings.I was in a small room with a window letting in a little light from the rising sun out hands were changed up behind my back to the wall.

I sighed slowly as I blew a strain of my light brown hair out of my face."I ssssee you have awoke from your deep ssslumber.I almossssst thought you were dead...guesss I wass wrong."A snake with purple scales and a black,red and white design on his head down to his tail slithered out of the darkness.

My lip quivered as he slithered closer to me . His red eyes sparkled in the light as I could see a smirk on his face."Sso you're the ssister of the nature ninja,Jamie am I correct?"The snake asked.

I didn't respond.I just looked down at my long blood covered jeans which hid my hooves.I guess I wasn't supposed to because when I did he growled at me then grabbed a hand full of my hand and lifted me up to were I was on my tippy toes trying to stand straight.

"ANWSER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION OR I SHALL ORDER LORD GARMADON TO EXECUTE YOU!IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?"He stared angrily at me as I shook my head."Good."The snake let go of my hair making me fall back on the ground with a thud.

"Now let's get down to business,I hope you have some information in that small head of ours about Jamie that can lead to a big advantage for us . Now just don't squirm and every thing will be fine...probably."He hissed grabbing a weird looking helmet.

He came over and placed it on my head . He smiled down evilly at me then flipped a switch.

Then,Every thing went black...

Back on the bounty...(with Kai,Jay and Cole)

The sun slowly started rising up over the vast green hills of ninjago . The red ninjas hazel eyes snapped open at the first bit of light.

Kai yawned as he slowly sat up and stretched his arms."Man that was the best I have ever slept sense forever!"Kai stood up a smiled as he looked around the room . Cole had slobbered all over his pillow as Kai could hear Jay murmuring something about My Little Pony.

Kai chuckled at them as he looked over at Zane's bed . And to his suprise It was empty...stone cold empty . Kai quickly ran over to Zane's bed and checked under the covers the mattress and the bed. Worrying where and what happened to his now human brother.

"Where are you Zane we just got you back!?I can't lose you again!"Kai slowly slumped down the to his knees and dug his head in his arms,but he did not hear the rooms door opening and some certain white ninja walking in.

He kneeled down next to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder."Kai,what is wrong?Are you all right?"


	29. What should I call this chap?

The red ninjas spiky hair fell into his eyes as he looked up. His eyes connected to icy blue both without the will to speak.

There was silence for 3 minutes before they could hear footsteps coming from down the hall . They came closer and closer before their wolf friends figure stood in the door frame . Smiling at the two.

Zane looked back at her and returned the smile before looking back at Kai.

"Z...Zane...YOURE OK!"The red ninja jumped up from his spot only to pile onto the poor blonde . Jamie looked at them wresling and rolling along the wooden floor . She shrugged but then went to join them.

With all the fun the three had were having they did not notice that a certain blue ninja looking down at them from his bed . Trying to hold in his laughter but couldn't.A small chuckle escaped the ninjas lips.

Jamie's ears moved back and forth before looking up at the spying ninja . She smiled then jumped up and grabbing Jay and pulling him off the bed . Jay started laughing as he squirmed trying to get out of Jamie's grip . While Kai and Zane lay on the floor both out of breath.

"Zane,"The red ninja said."Yea?"Zane sat up from his laying position and looked back at Kai.

"Dont ever get turned into a dog ever again!"Zane smiled."I'll try not to."Kai smiled and laughed as he play fully punched Zane in the shoulder.

Suddenly a huge snore was heard in the ninjas room . Everyone's eyes turned to Coles bed . His pillow was coverd in saliva and his leg and one arm were hanging off the side.

"Oh ya I for got to wake Cole . Someone please hand me a pillow!"Jay said as Jamie plopped a white pillow in his hands . Jay walked over to Coles bed and raised the pillow over his head.

Jay hen threw the pillow down hard on Coles face . The black ninjas violet eyes snapped open as he sat up . He looked around the room to find everyone looking at him smiling and Kai laughing . While Jay was standing in front of him.

Cole frowned at Jay."What the heck was that for!?And why is my pillow soaked!?"In that moment everyone in the room bursted out laughing . Leaving Cole very confused.

Ok we are gonna skip the breakfast part because it will probably be very long so here's them out side getting ready to train!

"It's good to see you back and on your feet Zane but,we don't want you to get hurt anymore so why don't you take the day off get a good rest in and relax."Lloyd said placing a hand on the disappointed white ninjas shoulder.

"Fine but I'm not gonna listen to you all the time when you say that,right?"Lloyd smiled at Zane the nodded."I know I won't be able to keep you out of trainnning for long,but just please relax for my sake Zane."Lloyd gave one last look at him before disappearing out the door.

Zane looked at the empty space which once were Lloyd was he signed as he headed for his room.

"For your sake I'll do what ever to make up for what I did..."


	30. I good and bad news

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter but I have news!Both good and bad news.**

**The good news is I'm finally learning how to write better and I'm out if writers block!yay!**

**Now the bad news...The bad news is i broke my thumb...on my left hand...which I useally write with on tablet...It hurts so much!**

**So sorry If this chapter is a bit sketchy.I legit can't feel my thumb...So...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_The suns heat blasted down on the green ninjas face as he stepped out onto the bounty's deck . Were 3 ninja and a wolf girl await for the morning training._

_"So,guys what are ya gonna teach me today?Ive mastered fire,earth,ice nearly lightning what else is there?"Wu's head lifted up to were he was eye to eye with his nephew."There is always a day to become better nephew..."_

_The ninjas eyes flashed to Wu as he walked over to them."You've mastered fire,earth,lighting and ice the four main elemental masters..."_

_Lloyd raised a brow at his uncle."Yes Uncle I have but I know that I become better at them every mastered the two opposite elements!"Lloyd began to create fire in his left while ice on his right._

_"I've learn how to move mountains with just a flick of the wrist.I can break a light bulb with my mind!Why is a possibility to learn more if you already know how to!"Wu looked into the eyes of his nephew and shook his head._

_"You are missing one element young man!The one no one thought would become one of the elemental masters!Nature!"Wu pointed his bow staff close so close to Jamie's face that it barely scrapped the tip of her nose._

_The 4 ninja raised a brow."Nature?Why would nature an elemental masters?I mean of course it's an element but that's like Mother Nature stuff,not meant for fighting!"The red ninja stated._

_Jamie frowned at Kai as she secretly started spinning her hands around in a circle,with a green oar around she stopped and what lay in her hands is a make shift whip . Made out of vines and different color leaves._

_She spun the whip around like a real cowboy whip and went for Kai.A huge snap was heard followed by the red ninjas girlish scream._

_"Hey!"Jamie giggled as Kai started rubbing his back side . Kai then noticed that everyone was smiling at him . Even Wu who Kai could barely make out his expression because of his long beard._

_"Ok ok I'll admit maybe nature could be useful at times..."Jamie smiled at Lloyd as Jay leaned on her should so that he could control his fit of laughter."Good,now let's start of with the basic..."Wu smiled at his students as Jamie showed Lloyd on what to do._

_He left his students to train while he went down to the lower deck to mediate on something important..._

_Tia's POV_

_Everything went black . There was silence .Well until memories...horrible horrible memories suddenly came flooding back into my mind._

Different emotions engulfed me as random colors came to mind . Red , green and blue...so much blue.

_I tried to scream so that it would stop the pain . But it was all swallowed up by the millions of screams and cries of lost memories._

_As soon as it all started it stopped...the colors faded as the cries and screams left._

_I could feel a trickle of sweat run down my face . Or was that a tear?I can't tell anymore.I tired to raise my arm up but it was pinned down.I opened my eyes to see that I was in another room_

_One with a light,a table and another GIANT SNAKE IN THE CORNER!I tried shaking my arms but they were chained to the wall...again..."I see you have awoken well we've gathered all the information we need..."_

_I looked up at him."Then why am I still here?"He raised a brow at me."Well to lead your sister here to save you of course but eventfully be kidnapped and used against you to rule the world!"_

_My eyes widened."Wait...WHAT!"_


	31. Growing plants

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter sorry it's been so long I'm just updating today because I'll be gone Sunday Monday and Tuesday. Soooo here ya go and tell me what you think about the first part. Do I speak master wu or not!

Cause people say I do but whatever enjoy!

* * *

Wu made his way down the darkened hallway and turned left to his room . He opened the door and then closed it softly. Wu sighed as he tiredly lay back on the door,letting his hands relax and let his staff fall to the floor.

His golden eyes looked around the lonely room . Nothing but a bed,shelf and drawer stood in the darkness . On the drawer stood a picture . A picture of Wu,Garmadon and Misako...

He had never loved another human being like her . Every time he saw her his heart would race like a speeding bull...that could never tell her how he felt . Wu closed his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth.

Why hadn't he said something to her...Why was he a coward inside...

Wu realized what his emotions were going at and shook his head clearing the painful thoughts . He looked back at the picture . His eyes sparkling as he turned away."I shall think about this another time for now I must continue my fathers practice."

Wu went over to a small brown cabinet hiding in the corner . There was nothing much in it except for scrolls,robs and his meditating mat.

He slowly pulled open the bottom drawer and waved his hands over the items before finding what he needed . A small cotton made mat with a bundle of different shapes and sizes but all the same color,gold.

He really didn't like the color . It was very pretty but just did not show a place in his heart . Wu got on his knees and rolled out the mat . To we're no wrinkles showed . He then got up and went into his bathroom only to come back with two white candles in his hand.

Wu placed both candles opposite from each other . His hand dug into his white robe . He soon pulled out a single match . Wu scrapped it along the floor masking a small fire sit in his hands.

The candles were then lighted carefully so he Wu was not to get burned . A small stream of smoke appeared above the flames . Wu took in a huge deep breath before letting it out and now exploring in his own world...

With The guys and Jamie...

"Ok Lloyd let us start out with some thing simple as like growing a plant."Jamie said as she walked down the bounty's ramp onto the cold rocky earth . Lloyd watched carefully as Jamie scooped up a small patch of dirt.

"Lloyd could you please come here?"Jamie asked softly."This is a step you shall need help with."

Lloyd nodded as he came closer to Jamie."Open up your hands.."Lloyd did as she said and soon her pile of dirt was now in His hands . The others watched confused from on the deck as she continued.

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone..."Lloyd's eyes looked up at Jamie surprised by her question."Y...yes."He sputtered."Yes I do but what does that have to do with-"Lloyd was cut off by Jamie as she placed a finger over his mouth.

Then continued."Have you ever wanted to give up your life for there's?"Lloyd nodded slowly."Ok so you know this feeling...good now concentrate on that go deep into your mind and try to bring those who were lost back."

Lloyd sighed as he nodded . His lime green eyes disappeared as he closed them and went into deep thought . The person who he most missed was his cousin...Alice.

She died when Lloyd had just turned 5 , but he still remembers so much about her . The way she laughed,the way she cried,her favorite color and when the accident happened...His mother would not stop crying after that day and that's the day she left him...

A tear escaped Lloyd's eyes as in his mind he pleaded that the world give Alice a second chance but nothing happened . Instead a warm sensation started numbing his hands . His lime green eyes snapped open.

He looked over at Jamie who had a a shocked expression on her face . What was wrong ? Is she ok?

Another wave of warmth washed over his hands . This time it was stronger . Lloyd looked down at his hands which held the small pile of dirt .

Lloyds eyes widened . There growing IN his hands was a small green stem . It reached up at 2 inches! Lloyd thought to him self still shocked and frozen in place on the out side.

After about a couple minutes Jamie spoke up ."Who ever you miss,you must love allot because the first time I tired it only reached an half inch . This plant grows strong with you're growing heart..."

Lloyd smiled at Jamie then looked at the plant . The little stem was very strong and very green . He chuckled a bit."Yes...yes I do..."


	32. Talking to plants and snakes have feels?

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I'd just like to say sorry for not posting in a while and for my punish ment you may choose between these.

1)Speak pirate for a week(trust me it's hard to)

2)Listen to that pirate song that foxy sings over and over and over again.

3)Listen to Justin Berber for 24 hours

And number 4)All of the above

Whelp there are my punish ments Please don't choose 3 or 4 I don't want to listen to Justin Berber!*sigh* but it's your choice.

Well enjoy!

* * *

Jay , surprised by Lloyd's actions , jumped down from the bounty's deck onto the ground . Right on his feet.

"OMG IT ACTUALLY WORKED!AWESOME!"Jay started jumping up and down in excitement . Jamie and Lloyd rolled their eyes at the younger but then started to chuckle as Cole chased after him.

"Aaahhhhh JAMIE HELP ME!" Jay screamed running from the black ninja . Jamie let out a small laugh then got up from her knees and looked at Lloyd ."We'll work on this later for now I gotta go help want to come?"

Lloyd looked up from his plant and at Jamie ."Sure you go ahead though I gotta do something first."Lloyd said before looking back down at the plant.

Jamie placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder."Lloyd I know it's hard to lose a loved one but I can tell Alice loved you very much and she always will now come when you're ready I won't rush you."

Slowly Jamie's hand left his shoulder as she ran after the two trouble makers . Lloyd nodded but then looked back shocked ."How does Sh-" He then looked at the plant . It was growing bigger and it was vividly shinning a neon green.

Lloyds eyes lit up as he smiled at the plant ."I know it's weird to name a plant but I'm gonna name you Alice."He then began digging a small hole then placed the plant down and covered up the roots.

"And you'll grow so big and strong like her...I Love you.."Lloyd could here yelling behind him the sighed as he stood up . Before he walked away he gave one last look at the plant as said ."Bye Alice be back tomorrow."then ran after Jamie.

As Lloyd left he almost thought he could hear Alice's sweet voice saying ."I love you to Lloyd , good bye!"he shook the feeling of as he and Jamie both laughed as they found Jay Lying beneath the earth ninja.

But what he didn't know is that he has already mastered the next step of nature . The power to speak to the plants not to just grow them out of thin air.

Tia's POV

"You heard me ! We need her DNA to create an army of our own and she will be the leader!"The snake screamed in my face making me flinch ."I just hope she still cares god you."the snake then started go slither away from me.

I looked at him then hung my head in shame ."I bet she won't come..." The snake stopped just inches from opening the door ."What did you say?" The snake asked looking back at me.

"What do you mean she won't come for you?" The snake asked as he sounded like he had a bit of pity in his voice . I looked back up at him ."She thinks I'm dead..." The snake was surprised by this.

"Why would she think that?" Ok now this time I was surprised . Why does he care about me? I sniffed "We'll when we were just kids people hated hybrids . And one night they drove us out of our village..."

"We were almost free but a villager grabbed me and Jamie couldn't free me and so she ran and I was beaten for years until now..."I looked back up at the snake it looked as if he was about to cry.

"Wow that's very sad *sigh* who am I kidding my life is almost as worst as yours..."The snake choked threw a hidden sob . He sat down next to me and buried his head in to his hands.

I watched as he cried and scouted closer to him , until I was about just an inch away from him ."Um Mr Snake..." The snake looked up at me with red eyes ."Would you like to talk about it?It might make you feel better?"

The snake whipped away a tear as he smiled at me ."S...sure."


	33. Freedom Still got feelings!

The snake sighed as he turns his head away from Tia as he began his story.

"You may think that we snakes WANT to hurt you humans but we don't...Our leader does he or she decides who does what and how stuff goes...I was one of the fighters . I would go out everyday and attack a human against my will because if I didn't..."The snake paused as he turned back to Tia.

"...I would die...a slow and painfull death . like my father..."Tia's body shook at the thought ."We've Ben mis judging snakes all these years...and for what lose of millions of fathers ,sons and brothers..."She thought.

Tia looked into the snakes red eyes and just as she was about to reply , the doors flew open and the snake quickly sprang up from his spot as the snake from before came in.

His smiled devilishly at me as he slithered towards the red eyed snake . The biggie snaked glared at the younger for a while before saying.

"Lord Garmadon needs your assistants now . I will make sure the brats locked up tight."The snake said giving me a hated look.

The red eyed snake nodded as he left the room but not before sneaking in a wave good bye.

I smile at the snake as he left then looked up at the bigger one . He smiled at me the went over to a small table in the corner and picked up something .

He then slithered back over to me and placed a shock collar around my neck ."Now if you try to escapes 200 wats of electricity will give you a pain full shock...now good day!"And with that the turned and left slamming the door.

As soon as the snake left Tia brought her tail out from behind Bohr back to see a key hidden in the hair.

Tia chuckled as she picked up the Silver key and placed it in a lock on the collar . She turned it and soon a click was heard as the collar slid of.

Tia then did the same to her other chains and was quickly freed .

She rubbed her wrist with relief and smiled as she said ."Good thing that snakes brain is a big as a walnut or he would have caught me secretly stealing the key laying on the table!"

* * *

The air lit up with flavor as the ninjas and Sensei entered the kitchen , sweaty and tired from training .

"mmm Whats that amazing smell?" Jay said while he licked his lips with hunger . All the guys sat down at the table and started chatting up a convocation about Garmadon and all the junk.

As Jamie slipped into the cooking room . And who to guess is standing at the stove cooking?

Ya Zane and with his flowery pink apron on tied around his waist . Jamie smiled as she walked up behind the ice ninja ready to give him a hug attack!

But before she could do anything Zane turned around and raised a brow at the wolf girl ."Now Jamie what did I say about hug attacks?" Jamie laid her ears down ,embarrassed a little.

"I can only hug attack you when you ether meditating or something else..."Jamie said smiling goofily at the ninja . Zane shook his head chuckling and looked into the wolf girls hazel eyes.

"I wish you were still mine.."Zane said placing a soft hand on Jamie's face . She smiled but the frowned as she slowly took his hand away from her.

"Yea...but it doesn't mean I can't still do this..."And with that Jamie leaned in lose on Zane face and plated a kiss on the ninjas icy lips.

The ice ninja was shocked by this but then raised a sly brow ."Soo she still does have feelings for me eh?" He thought as Jamie pulled away.

Zane's face saddened that the kiss had to end so soon . Jamie noticed this ."Don't worry Frosty you a and Jay both have a place in my heart it's just Jay is filling more but don't tell him this you make me laugh the most~"

Jamie smiled at the ninja as she left the room without another one . Leaving Zane hiding a sly smile.


	34. Zane's food is the trick!

The room erupted with chatter as Jamie entered the dinning room and made her seat next to Jay . Who was talking to Kai and Cole about what to do with dareth and that Jays sister and friend left yesterday on an important matter.

Jamie sighed as she looked over at Lloyd and Nya ."So...you two have nothing to talk about?" Lloyd smiled at Jamie and switched his position towards her ."Nah not that much but I do have a question for you."

"Is it something about learning nature or..." Lloyd nodded ."Yes I do , but I just want to know if it's normal ." Jamie raised a brow at Lloyd 'What does he mean normal nature is nothing but not normal!' She thought .

"Um ok Lloyd ask me."

"Ok so when you 'connect' to your loved one to be able to grow the plant...is it normal for you to hear their voice in their head?" And with that all the voices in the room stopped . All eyes were on Lloyd and Jamie.

Jamie gulped as she noticed all the eyes on her . She thought for a moment and soon she had her answer .

"Um Lloyd that is very normal . We'll in the nature power way...ya see when you try to connect to your loved one to give life to the plant...it puts a bit of his or her life into the plant . So being a nature element you can talk to them.."Jamie said squinting her eyes but then nodding .

Everyone else in the room stayed silent . Jamie looked around at them and said ."You all gonna say something or let flies into your mouths." She said closing the open blue ninjas mouth , shaking him back to reality.

"O-oh yea sorry...it's just what you just said sounded...really AWESOME!" Jay said as everyone in the room agreed ."With the powers you and Lloyd have we could really have the advantage on things!" Cole said throwing an arm around Lloyd.

"Yea I didn't know being a nature master could be so cool!" Kai said smileing at Jamie as she smiled back .

"Um yea I guess...I guess it would help us with some things." Lloyd said as Zane appeared from the kitchen carrying a plates and stuff . He gave everyone a plate and smiled while he said ."I thank you all for saving me from Garmadon and changing me back to normal , I wish I could have helped more though."

Everyone smiled at him as Cole said ."It's ok Zane , If you hadn't had be kid napped we wouldn't have discovered the rest of garmadons plan . So we should thank you to." The rest nodded with an agree ment .

Zane gave a little smile then went back onto the kitchen to get then food . As soon as he left everyone started talking about what to so about...Dareth.

"I think we should hang him over a clif until he spills everything going on with Garmadon!"Kai suggested getting a smack on the head by Cole ."Ow . What was that for?"

"We're not trying to scare him . We just want answers . So how are we gonna make him talk by not scarring him or trying to kill him." Everyone in the room went silent . Deep in thought of what to do . Until Jamie had something.

"Zane's food!" She blurted out getting weird looks from the others ."Zane's food how is that gonna-Oh I see what you mean..." Kai said realizing Jamie's plan .

"Wait so were gonna place Zane's food in front of him until he talks...that's actually not a bad Idea . I would rather tell a secret then sit in front of delisous food I'm not allowed to eat!" Jay said chucking .

Soon Zane emerged from the kitchen carrying some kind of ninjago dish that they will find amazing . Jay licked him lips as Slava slipped from his mouth .

Zane set down the trays then took a seat across from Jamie ."Ok you may eat."

Jamie smilies at Zane as she scoops a small pile of food on her plate . Soon everyone had their equal amount of food and started talking up little chats . Jay was talking to Jamie about a new invention he was working on called.

The-thing-I-don't-know-what-to-call-3000 ."Clever name." I said chuckling and smirking at Jay . He glared as me ."Yea but you won't be laughing when you see the invention."Jay said shoving a piece of food in his mouth.

Zane listens to their talk silently as he pretended to be talking to Lloyd and Nya . Who were talking about weapons and stuff .

Kai , Cole and Sensie (forgot he was there , whoops) spoke in silence of Garmadon and the serpentine activity .

All was well in the ninja house hold . But they knew that they would soon have to save the world...again , but for now they relax .

With Tia

I looked threw the window of the door . There was a dark hall way , but no snakes or guards . She sighed then looked back at the shock collar on the ground . She picked it up and shoved it In her pocket .

"Juat in case..."She mumbled putting her hand on the door nob . She slowly turned the nob and stepped into the dark hallway . Looking left to right she made he disision and went left . Because you know left is always right.

Tia silently speed walks down the hallway making sure not to step on anything that might set off traps and stuff . Soon she came upon another door with a small looking hole . She got on her tippy toes and looked threw the hole.

"Oh my overlord..."Tia said as the room to her possible escape was full of snakes . All of different colors . The purple snake that and had met first standing on a small stage next to a guy who was jet black.

A shiver ran up her spine as the mans red eyes came into view ."Wow...he's creepy."Tia mumbled looking around at all the snakes .

"Oh so our master is creepy huh? We'll we don't approve of you ether."A deep voice came from behind Tia .

She quickly turned around and came face to face with a huge green snake . His neon eyes staring into her brown ones . She stood there frozen as the snake smiled ."Hahaha it seems that the chains aren't holding you so," suddenly he grabbed Tia's arm and stabbed something into her.

Tia gerked her arm away , putting a hand over the hole backing up into the door with fear ."We might need to change a few things..." The snake said . Soon black spots clouded her vision , making it hard for her to stand.

Her vision swayed back and forth making it look like there were 2 snakes looking at her . Tia couldn't stand any longer and dropped to the floor , trying to keep her eyes opend but failed . The last thing she heard was .

"hmmm that was easy." Before blacking out.


	35. Snake love?

After dinner was finished the ninja cleaned up their plates and put all the left overs on one single plate .

Zane and Wu stayed in the kitchen to clean up as the rest went down to the cell on the lower deck .

Kai carefully balanced the bit plate of food on his head as he opened the door leading into the cell room . Everyone followed in after Kai as someone flicked the lights on .

A small table stood in front of the cell where Dareth was being kept . Kai set the plate of food on the table and looked over at Jay and signaled him to turn the cell light on .

Jay nodded and flicked the small switch .

A bright white/green light surrounded Dareth before he looked up at us red puffy eyed and tears still running down his face .

His eyes soon caught sight of the food . Dareths stomach growled as he licked his lips .

Cole noticed this and stepped closer to the cell bars and looks in to Dareths dark brown eyes and said ."You hungry eh? Well if you want any of Zane's delisous food , your gonna have to tell us the rest of gar adorns plan!"

Dareth looked up at Cole then the others . He sighed and shok his head before looking back down again .

The earth ninja frowned and looked over at Kai . Who was looking at the left overs from dinner . Cole face palmed and walked over to Kai .

First , he slapped him . Then , he told him to go to the other side of the room .

Kai rubbed his cheek but obayed orders and left the pile of mouth watering food to stand next to Lloyd . He was practicing him nature stuff by growing little vines and making them into rings and stuff (For his fan girls ;)

The red ninja huffed and leaned back against the wall and watched Jay , Cole and Jamie crowd the cell . Shielding his vision from Dareh .

Jay put is hand to his chin and thought for a moment .'Maybe we could give him a taste of Zane food ? Then he'll probably talk ? Maybe?' He thought before whispering his plan into Coles ears .

He didn't undos tamed at first but then came to realization . Cole walked back over to the small table and picked up a piece of food . He made his way back over to the cell and sqwated down .

Cole squeezed his arm threw the small space between the bars and hands the food to Dareth .

Dareth looked at it for a moment , and In a flash he instantly swiped it out of Coles hand and gobbled the food down .

When he was done his dark brown eyes wided while he liked his chops again . A smile sprees across his face before he looked up at Cole.

"I'll tell you all ya need to know about garmadons plans ! Just get me more of that delisous food!" Cole pulled his arm back threw the bars and looked back at Jmie , smirking .

Jamie looked at him and frowned while saying ."What are you smiling at?" Cole chuckled a little and stood up to say .

"You and Jays plan worked out pretty good . I guess you could say both of you had a different half of the plan and when Jay gave out his plan it worked so you guys make a pretty good team!" Jamie and Jay looked at each other and blushed .

"Y-Yea I guess you could say that . Thank you Cole." Jamie said recollecting her self as well as Jay .

The black ninja smiled ."You are welcome , but now we need to get answer from this guy and we need to give him more food for that so let's get to it!"

* * *

With Wu and Zane

As the last of the food and stuff was whipped clean from the last plate Zane sighed placing the cleaning sponge down and dried his hands .

Wu put all the dry plates back in the cupboard and closed it shut . He then turned around facing Zane and saw a big smile on his face .

This caused Wu to smile back at him ."It seems you are in high spirits my student , after changing into a dog and attacking us whatcha same you so very happy?" Wu questiond .

Zanes icy blue eyes sparkled as he said ."Just being here with me family and friends again Sensie , nothing else plus make me more happy then this." Zane said making a bigger smile .

Wu rolled his eyes at him and started heading out the room , but before he did he leaned in to Zane's ear and whisperd ."Don't worry I won't tell Jay that Jami kissed you and still has feelings.." The ice ninjas face turned as red as a tomato when he said that.

The old man then left the room smiling but leaving Zane about to faint the thought of him kissing Jamie . It was just that amazing...

* * *

With Tia

I could feel scales-scaley cold hands wrapped around my torso . "What the fudge is happening ?" Tia thought before tring to move her arms .

When she did so all that replied was her being pushed back down and someone saying ."Shh It's ok Tia you need to rest , or else they'll-" the rest was cut off my a slamming of a door and heavy foot steps getting closer and closer .

Soon the foot steps stopped . All Tia could hear was the slow breathe's coming for the person in front of her .

Tia opened her eyes but not that much . She looked up and saw the same creepy man from before and the snake she had been talking to .

He looked worried as Tia followed his arms to see that he was holding her ."What the what?" She thought sifting her weight a bit .

The mans red eyes shot a look at her as he smiled evilly ."We'll scales it looks like your pony pal is up hehehe why don't you tell he how much you like her..."

Tia shot her eyes opened and looked at the supposed person Scales .

He was blushing madly before looking down at the hybrid . Tia froze up before she began to blush .

There was an awkward silence before Tia spoke up.

"What the hell are we doing right now?"


	36. Plans and more changes

The clock struck twelve before the guys and Jamie emerged from the lower deck , worry all over their faces .

What Dareth had just told them , hit them like a brick . They chose not to tell Wu about this and or Zane , because he's already been threw enough . And if they were to tell him that it would probably make him hate himself .

None of the guys or girls want that , especially Jamie .

Before Sensei sent them off to bed , Kai whispered into everyone's ear ,"Met me in the dinning room after Zane , Wu and Nya have fallen asleep."

They agreed to this and went their separate ways . Waiting until the other 3 fell asleep.

-Couple minutes later-

Jay , Jamie , Kai , Cole and Lloyd all met In the dinning room that night .

Only the light above them gave off enough to see everyone's eyes . All with purple rings around them showing the lack of sleep they've been having.

No one said anything for a long time . All eyes stayed on Kai waiting for what he wanted to say , but no one knew that Kai was also thinking in his head of what to say.

Then suddenly a plan popped into the red ninjas head ."I think we should send Lloyd to garmadon's camp," He said shocking the others ,"Are you out of your mind?! He'll use his powers against us!" Jay whispered/screamed.

"You didn't let me finish yet! When we send Lloyd in we'll send him in Jamie's Nina Gi , so he'll think it's her but when they take him he'll have one of those hearing things Jay made to tell us where to break in and where to escape at anytime!" The red ninja said finishing his plan .

Jamie and Lloyd looked at each other . Then back at Kai ."How is this gonna work!?" The green ninja started,

"Im to short , Jamie's to tall plus the ears and tail and I do not look like a professional nature ninja ! Anyway I all ready have nature powers to so my dad could actually get the nature powers for his plan. This was not thought all the way threw Kai." Lloyd finished as Cole , Jay and Jamie nodded in agreement.

Kai didn't say anything to them after that he just crossed his arms and mumbled to him self .

Everyone , except Kai , looked at Cole and he shrugged , seeing that he had the spotlight for attention.

"I think we should just send Dareth back is , seeing that he already told us what's happening he can tell garmadon a fake attack that we might be do at 12:00 pm three days from now . Because of how bid his army is , we will dress up as one of them and mess up the battle system having the upper hand to attack an destroy garmadons 'secret weapon'." The black ninja said , then looked around the room at everyone's faces.

They were all silent as slowly everyone nodded in agreement to Coles plan.

hopefully this would be the end of garmadon for a long time...

* * *

Tia's POV

The creepy mans evil red eyes locked onto me , and he smiled . A smile that I wish to never see again .

He squatted down to my level . I could feel the snake holding me start to shiver and shake as his heart pounded against his chest.

"Well you see little girl , when your snake friend here left your room we caught him saying some interesting things about you on the security camera..." The creepy man said , then smiled wickedly again.

"And how would a man like me to help the love he has for you grow stronger...oh I know with this!" The suddenly the creepy man grabbed scales arm , pulled out a needle full of green liquid and stabbed it into him .

His screamed in pain making me cover my ears and drop to the floor .

Scales wiggled and shook as he held his arm in pain . He did this for a while until cracking , popping and groaning was heard then dead silents.

I shielded my eyes away from the scene . I did not wish to see what The man had done to him...

Thats when it hit me ."Why do I care about this snake!? Do I love him ? Or do I fear him?!" The equations left me very confused as I looked up at the evil guy.

The man who had just stabbed scales with something noticed this . Looking at me he said ."I'll just leave you two alone..." And then he left . Slamming the door and locking it.

Leaving me scared , confused and mixed emotions .

"Oh god please help me!"


	37. Human and first kiss

Scale's POV

Every thing hurts . Mostly my head but I don't worry about that to much , I just want to know what garmadon has done to me.

I open my velvet red eyes ,always mistaken for blood red, and look around . It's all dark ,except for a small light on the celling and with the door close.

'I guess garmadon locked me in here . Dam! I should have been more secret now the girl knows I love her!' I think to myself before rubbing my template , feeling my silky hair run threw my fingers...wait , hair!

My body goes into shock as I look down at my body . And of course I see what I was expecting of garmadon to do to me.

My skin was now tan m instead of blue , red , yellow and black . My hair was light brown with tips of green and blue . I had a sleeveless grey shirt on , which exposed my huge arm muscles . And I also had blue jeans with holes ripped at the knees.

I then pulled my hand up to my new ears and felt a small round thing ."Hm I must have ear rings...cool.." I thought before looking down at my shirt.

I lift the grey piece of clothing up as it shows off my new six pack.

'Dam , I'm sexy...' I whisper , before my ears were drawn to the sound of crying . I jerk my head up and pull down my shirt as I try to stand up.

It was a bit of a wobbly few steps but I soon got it ."Man how do humans walk in these tennis shoes ? It's terrible !" I say before looking around the room.

Soon my eyes spot Tia , huddled in a corner crying...

I wonder what's wrong . Is she hurt?

Quietly I walk over to her corner and sit down next to her.

We don't say anything . I just listen to the echoing of her crying.

I then take a deep breath and say ."Tia , are you ok?" My eyes widen . I was shocked by my voice.

It was somewhat deep but calm . I guess Tia was surprised to because , when she looked up at me .Her eyes red and puffy from crying. She didn't say anything.

Tia just stared at me shocked . I smiled at way her face looks . "She must have been worried about me..." I think before looking back at her.

After about 3 minutes of awkward silence I say ."Tia , it's me . Scales and...I-I kinda li-" before I could finish my sentence , my voice was cut short by the soft cherry lips that locked on to mine.

I am shocked by this . Tia was kissing me...kissing me!

I don't move but I rather wrap my arms around her and kiss back . Taking in the flavor of her lips.

'Oh my god this is like heaven...and I just died...'


	38. (read top for new story idea I have)

Hey guys before we start off today I have a new story idea! And I wanted your opinion on it so here it goes!

Characters:Zane,Jay,Pixel,Cyrus,Jays parents and Cole (I need to think of a villain, any suggestions?)

Mystery/horror

Zane,and his little brother,Jay, Live in the woods on a property of an old abandoned,haunted, bounty . Owned by (who ever you choose). They have a very strict set of rules that they must obey And a secret they must keep or something terrible will happen. One day a caretaker and his daughter,Pixel, are asked to move into a trailer ,located on the property, to make sure no one messes with the bounty . This makes the rules more complicated for the two boys . Should they break the rules? Or should they not? Soon someone who they have long forgotten comes back to haunt them . Making their memories come back to them . To where the day the bad thing happened...

* * *

Scales POV

My face heated up like a fireplace, as my heart fluttered into my lungs.

The feeling...it was so nice .Her cherry lips on mine, her warm body wrapped in my arms and her silky smooth brown hair flowing between my fingers.

'I wish this feeling could last forever...' I thought to myself, before Tia slowly pulled away from me, Her face still shocked and concerned.

We both stayed quiet for a while, staring into space, as our thoughts consumed us.

'What just happened?'

'How did it happen?'

'Why did it even happen?!'

'Do I even really, really! Like this girl?'

'I used to be a snake!A snake!'

Sighing, I closed my eyes,as I began rubbing the top of my template with two fingers .'Hm my thoughts...always so dramatic, right?'. I smiled and chuckled a little at that.

Tia must have noticed, because,she looked over at me, her eyes still wet with tears.

Her head cocked to the side ,before saying."S-Sacles ,I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I just..."Tia sputtered, as freash salty tears left her Hazle eyes. Slowly, pulling her knees to her chest, she barred her face in shame.

My heart sunk to see Tia like this, she was such a nice person,great kisser, good with solving problems and makes me smile...

"Hm, but she's the sister of Jamie, the nature ninja.I wonder if she's still mad at me?"

The thought made me frown, as I rested my chin on my fist, thinking.

"Maybe, I could just apologize and say that I'll work for them...no no no to stupid and suspicious, but maybe now that I'm human they'll believe me!Yes,perfect!"

* * *

Back at the bounty.

The bounty so door flung open as ,six, tired figures came shuffling out, with dareths hands tied behind his back.

As the group reached the exiting of the bounty,Cole, unwrapped Dareths bonds and pushed him off the side onto the hard,cold ground.

Quickly,Dareth, jumped up from his spot and brushed him self off before looking up at Cole, with his eyes squinted.

"Y-Your just gonna let me go?" The man asked, receiving chuckles and snickers from the others.

Cole raised a hand to silent them as he said."Yes, we are letting you go,but, with a message for your master..." Dareth looked into Coles purple eyes and nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Ok," Cole started smiling."Tell master 'four-arms' that we will be planning an attack at 12:00 1 week from now, so he could start preparing for the battle ahead, because ya know, we are the nice guys hehe..now...LEAVE!"

Coles voice made Dareth shake, before he turned and ran into the wood. Not even taking a glimps back at the smirking faces.

"Now," Kai said."It's time for part 2..."


	39. AN:Completed and Sequel

**Hi...I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while but...I've kinda lost interest in the story, I don't really know what or how to finish the plot, I've got nothing...I've been working on so many other stories that I need to update and edit but I don't have the time cause I'm worried about this stupid story! So I've completed it...but do not fret,****I know a couple of people like this story so, I was gonna make a sequel to it called 'Different' and I have a whole new plot relating to the first one, so as if now the story is complete and WILL be continued on.**

**So, just wanted to tell you that and I hope you guys have a nice weekend or week day off.**

**Also, after reading this, could you guys tell me which story to update next and I'll update it! **

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Bye!**


End file.
